Standing United
by NellisEllis
Summary: Nell, Mira, Maddie, Anita, and many others were living their normal lives when the four dimensions collided and mixed everything up. Now, The Three clans will have to stop the evil that spreads across their home land, while simultaneously avoiding death. Contains youtubers. Rated T just to be safe.
1. After the preview

**hello everyone reading this! welcome to my oc story, which will be a trilogy. hope you enjoy, and if you did, plz leave a review! thanks, and see yah at the bottom A/N! **

* * *

><p>As I run though the pouring rain, several thoughts spin though my head.<p>

_What if Maddie is dead?_

_What will happen if everyone else is dead?_

_Will the clans make it through?_

_What will happen too-_

As I think this gruesome thought, lightning strikes above. She could be with Mira, Anita, Arora and Nova. She's good friends with them. I know one thing for sure, that shes not with me!

As I continue running through the drenched terrain, the rain limits my sights and splatters against my glasses. To make matters worse, my brown leather bag is bumping repeatedly on my leg, which is making it pretty sore.

My running comes to a halt when I hear a shout, then a large crash. I skid to a stop, and turn and rush in the sound's direction. When I come to the source of the sound, I'm shocked at what I see. An entire building, which was probably an inn, is collapsed on the ground in a pile of wood, cobble stone, bricks, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

But that's not what I'm staring at.

What I'm staring at is a small pale hand that is draped with a blue sorcerers cloak, which covered in blood, and is sticking out of the rubble.

I know that hand anywhere.

It's Maddie.

**Lol, this was a short chapter, but, eh. Ocs will now enter the story next chapter. Tubers will come next. The next chapter will be posted in a few minutes, once my sister stops annoying me!  
>xXx<br>Means new story type thing.**

**Something you should know: this story may break the forth wall a lot. You have been warned.**


	2. Don't have a good name for this chappie

**Yep. MAH SISTER STOPPED ANNOYING ME! YAY! There is a little forth wall breakage, but more will come...*maniaculy laughs* no ocs yet, or tubers, but I must write more! And I need to know if you like it or not...I HOPE YOU DO!**

I stare in horror. Maddie is a fire wizard, so being exposed to the rain weakens her.

I sprint over to her hand, and pull it with all my might. When it doesn't budge, I start to panic. I begin clearing away the rubble, and soon enough, Maddie is uncovered. She's got a million scratches and bruises, and she has only a little magic left. She's also covered in blood, and a few pain tears have snaked their way down her face.

Then she opens her dark blue eyes, and smiles weakly at me.

"I-I knew y-you'd c-come..."

I cut her off.

"Please Maddie, save your breath. It's not worth dying over!"

I say as I lean over her. More tears stream down her face, and her short brunette hair is spread out over the concrete. Her headband lay on the ground a few feet away from her, but she seemed happy just to see me.

"P-please...save the o-others...I-I used m-magic t-to protect them, b-but it won't stay that way forever..."

I stare at her with shock.

_How could she do that? She's knows that without magic flowing though her, she can't do anything, right?  
><em>

I sniffle softly.

"G-go on...take my n-necklace...i-it'll give you strength..."

After those words, she starts to lose consciousness.

"Maddie, why would you..."

I pull off my own necklace and give it to her. She smiles sweetly. Everyone in the Three Clans have a magic item that if used gives off some power. Mine is good dreams, and Maddie's is strength.

I get up, and walk over to the mangled building.

About an hour later, I've dragged everyone else that was at the inn under the surrounding trees, and I was just about to drag Maddie over to the trees, when a bunch of water spirits attacked me. Judging by their strength, they had to have absorbed magic from somewhere, but where would they get that much energy from?

_...Maddie!_

I pull out my sword, and run at the spirits, but they're too strong. As I fall backwards from a blast of magic, I see a small Siamese cat behind the water spirit, and it's a cat I know well.

I see a water spirit raise its arm to attack me, but I don't even flinch. As the water spirit brings its arm down, I don't move. The spirit suddenly stops mid swing, and twitches before falling to the ground and dying. It disappears, and when the smoke clears, I see two figures walking towards me. The Siamese cat wanders over to one of the figures, who smiles at the cat, then at me.

"Sin here did a good job of alerting me of your presence, Anita."

I look her over. She wears her regular black pants and black and red striped shirt. She carries her mat cleever of course, and her leather bag is hanging by her side as always. Her long blond hair hung down to her back, and her bangs framed her red eyes.

I look to her left, and see Mira wearing Maddie's dark blue necklace, which gives her strength, and Maddie is wearing Mira's maroon necklace, which gives her health. Mira wears her normal black and white knee length dress and black leggings, along with her white hoody, silent-step shoes, leather bag (we all have one), and twin swords are strapped to her back as well as a poison dagger hidden in her belt. Her short light brown hair and maroon eyes shine brightly despite the weather. I expect no less from a spy.

Mira is the first too talk.

"The water spirits did nothing to Maddie, they're just extremely powerful because of the weather."

I glance at Maddie, then lead both of them over to the trees where everyone is. Once Mira sets down Maddie, all three of us give back our necklaces to their respected owners, and we begin to talk.

"It's water season, that's for sure."

"Why? Isn't it supposed to be earth season?"

"Nope. Because of the nether temporarily taking over sector AC-5, all the water is being pushed over here as a shock wave."

"Really? What else have I missed out on?"

Anita looks down, while Mira on the other hand starts silently crying. I look at the two then realize: someone must have died. Who ever it was, they must have been very close to us, or else Mira wouldn't be crying. I slam my fist in the ground, and a few tears fall from my eyes. I start to realize the height of the situation, and with all the courage I could muster, I squeak out,

"Who?"

Anita starts crying, which can mean something really bad happened; she never cries.

"Who?"

I repeated. I get no reply, but Mira hands me a black choker with a silver star dangling from it.

"Where?"

That's all I manage to choke out.

"S-sector B-3."

My head shoots up with hope, and I immediately smile.

"B-3 is aether territory, which means-"

Anita almost shouts out,

"Which means she'll come back and-"

Mira makes a small sound of delight, but none of us needed to know what Anita would've said. Nova will be coming back even stronger. And thank goodness too, because the author already killed Nova, and won't write down anything on dem youtubers for a few chapters.

**Me: GET OFF MY COMPUTER STEVEN!**

**Steven: but I like it on here! I get to mess with your stuff. And also, I wanna spoil the story! In chapter 6, andromeda enters with Adam as her-**

**Me: SHUT UP! Now I have to mess around with them so you didn't spoil anything. This is gonna so mess up Zamble and Mitch too...not to mention Nova and Seto...**

**Steven: I'm evil.**

**Me: shut up! NOW GO IN THE CLOSET AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! **

**Steven: what have I done again?**

**Me: you fricken messed everything up. And now ocs won't appear as early as they should, and tubers won't either. Thank you so much you useless idiot. NOW GET IN THE CLOSET! *shoves him into closet* now that that's done, I wanna say if you like seafood say so in the reviews.**

**Mira: SEAFOOD WITH BUDDER!**

**Me: no not with budder!**

**Steven: *from within closet* so you like regular cooked fish?**

**Me: yes...**

**Mira: you mean FIIIIEEESSSHHHHHHHHH!**

**Anita: AND!**

**Me: what are you guys-**

**Maddie: hey guys, Ss-**

**Me: okay fine! Ifyoulikethisstory, .**

**Maddie: undee here!**

**Anita: Jeffery! Dillion! Grim! CS! Troll!**

**Me: SHUT UP! **

**Everyone: BUDDER!**

**Me: wait what's going on, what are you doing with that bat? AHHHHHHH! I HAVE TO GO AND PLAY LITERAL FNAF'S WITH EVERYONE. OH NO, BUDDER SKY STAY AWAY FROM ME! **


	3. yep

**Okay, IM BACK! And I'm really mad. Because somebody decided not to play by the rules, and KILLED ME WHEN THEY WERENT SUPPOSED TO!**

**Steven: I am evil**

**Me: okay, if you want to know what happened, basically Steven was playing the puppet, and I was cranking the music box, WHEN HE DECIDED TO KILL ME ANYWAY. Thank you soooo much, you pig**

**Steven:*laughs* also, what's with that guy over there? *points to Flare***

**Me: you shall see, oh you shall see...**

**Also to that one friend, if you are reading this, hi. You know who you are. YOU WILL SEE A FEW FRIENDS IN THIS! And plz don't question me at school, I'm complexicated.**

**_ARORA POV_**

It made no sense to Arora. This world was slowly changing, and in a matter of days, her home was destroyed. Not to mention that she was lost, and that she had seen Nova die right in front of her.

Now she stood on a ledge, not quite willing to keep living. The cold that she once commanded now sliced at her hair and clothes as is if it hated her.

She took a step forward then another, until she was ready to jump. But a hand grabbed her arm, and pulled her back, and was pulled into a hug.

"Look, I know Nova is dead, but you can't go out like this!"

Arora tensed up and looked back to see Nishi, who had a pleading look on her face complete with tears and a slight blush. The mapper was in a forest green shirt and pants, along with her forest green armband, which never stopped glowing. Her black hair and dark skin nver seemed so warming and delicate until now.

"I-I know I can't make up for Nova's death, but she died in aether territory, s-so she might c-come back."

Arora looked at Nishi with thoughtful eyes.

"S-since she's gone for now, will you follow me until we find her?"

Nishi opened a tear soaked eye, then nodded.

"What ever floats you boat."

Arora then let out a small happy sob. Despite the fact that she could survive quite easily on her own, she just needed someone she could trust; she had a hard time trusting others, and Nova was one of the few. The two just sat there quiet, until they heard the boom. They got up and ran, knowing all too well what was going to happen.

xXx

**_IVORY POV_**

It was a bit late, but what were you gonna do? If you need fire wood, you need fire wood. So, as Ivory walked through the denseTtaiga biome, she looked for potential trees. All trees looked the same to some, but to her, they were immense fingerprints of nature. The spiders had taught her how to find a quality tree that was safe to chop down without damaging the biome.

Ivory walked up to a suitable looking tree, and pressed her hand against it. Slowly but surely, she felt that the trunk was a bit soft. If the trunk was to soft, that meant it had to grow and would burn out easily, and if it was too hard, it was a tree that had been growing for a long time, and would give new saplings for new trees. Ivory sighed, as it would be a long night.

Eventually, she found a good tree, and drew her iron axe and chopped. As she did, spruce wood plopped into her inventory, and the air was filled with a fine sent. Ivory sat down against a nearby tree, and listened to the sounds of the night. There were crickets, cicadas buzzing, mobs growling, and the crunching of grass as it was stepped on by a dark Mage.

_Wait, DARK MAGE?!_

Ivory tried to get up, but an unseen force pulled her down and kept her on the ground. All she remembered seeing were those two figures strutting across the grass and heading straight for her while magic swirling around them, and then she blacked out.

(**A/N: look, I know these are short chapters, but that means a new one can come out ever day or so! Also, I can do two of these stories per chapter like this one if you want, but that would be a chapter every other day or so.**

**Steven: NELLLLLL! why am I in a cage?**

**Me: because you were being a disturbance to the authors note.**

**Maddie: you can be a disturbance to anything, huh?**

**Me: yep. Thanks Flare! *tosses candy bar***

**Steven: yeah thanks, but hey, I CAN STILL ANNOY YOU!**

**Me: no you can't! Away!**

***cage magically floats away***

**Maddie: when did you learn that?**

**Me: hehe...hehehehehe...HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Anita: welp, she's lost it. *tosses chocolate in closet* go get it Nell! Go get it!**

**Me: *runs into closet***

**Maddie: I think she's just really happy**

**Anita: no...she's lost it.**

**Maddie: I CALL DOING THE OUTRO! Okay, um...oh yeah! So anyway, Nell wanted to say that since she can't come up with chapter names, she'll just put in the ocs used in that chapter there. If she does come up with a name, then it'll be obvious.**

**Anita: wow, your good at this!**

**Maddie: well...um...yeah...*blushes***


	4. David,Nova,Steven:Elisa

_**Dem replys:**_

**CKbrothers:** oh God, better help! Alright, uh, Maddie! Anita! Mira! Ghost of Maddie's sister, Gen! Tasha! Linda! Mara! Go help!

Everyone who I just mentioned: okay!

Me: and bring the ammunition! DONT FORGET THE SECRET WEAPON! That should do it for now at least. And sorry about Trace. *looks around them finds him being evil* Trace! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE EVIL UNTIL A FEW MORE CHAPTERS! COME BACK! And, um, sure. I'll explain in zis chapter. Not the entire backstory, but soon.

**Qwerty: **yep. Yep. Yus, oh yus.

**Novaglare: **you are back! And more on Seto later...

**ClassyPigeon: **yeah...sorz bout that. I only place minecraft on Xbox, and a little on PE, so I'm not the best at this stuff.

**Lady A:** I Know! It's amazingly amazing.

**Also, I think I'm partly bipolar. Today, I was switching moods from happy to depressed to mad every minute! And mah god, I must be crazy because meh friends didn't notice it. **

**ON WITH ZEE CHAPTER!**

_**DAVID POV**_

David never really got out into the world. He mostly just sat around farming, then waiting for someone to come and buy his crops. No one really came here, and when they did, he had to hide his tail. So when he heard the boom, he thought of TNT. He smiled with delight, then dropped his hoe, and ran towards the sound. Sometimes griefers would come along and blow up terrain, just for the fun of it. David lived near the dark forest, just because of the cover it gave, so the griefers often avoided going near his house. Come to think of it, why did people hate the dark forest? This didn't matter to David, because at the moment he was racing towards another boom. He expected to see some diamond clad warriors watching from a distance and laughing at the sound as it vibrated in the air. So when he snuck up behind a boulder that had been thrown by the explosion, he was shocked at what he saw. He saw two large figures, a red one who was on fire, and a brown one who looked like a giant poop. He also saw a boy human, about his age, standing with a sword in hand, in front of another figure, whom he couldn't see clearly. The boy held an iron sword in hand, and seemed a bit scared. The other human, from what he could tell, was terrified, and had been saved by the boy.

David was behind on the times, so when he first saw this sight, he yelped and ran, not noticing that making noise and flailing his arms around only attracted more attention to himself. When he got to his farm, he picked up his hoe, and kept running. At one point, he heard footsteps behind him, and something tugged at his sweater, which caused him to yelp and swing his hoe randomly behind himself. He heard a loud metal thud, and turned around. The human boy he had seen now lay before him on the ground. David's eyes widened as he saw the boy.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

The boy didn't respond. He just laid there, like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh gosh, oh jeez..."

He started pacing back and forth, trying not to freak out. When he couldn't contain his panic, he started hyperventilating.

"Calm down, he's not dead."

David jumped at the sudden feminine voice and turned around. Before him was a girl who he assumed the boy had protected.

"Oh thank Notch! I thought for sure he was-wait, who are you?"

The girl looked at him and said,

"My name is Nova. You knocked out my friend here. He'll be alright though."

David nodded and looked at Nova in awe. She had a pair a pinkish-red, silver, and purple wings and tail, with two horns of the same color poking out of slightly curled pinkish red and dark purple hair with streaks of white here and there. She had light blue eyes and pale skin. She also had on a large dark purple sweater with demin shorts, silver converse boots, black leggings, and black fingerless fishnet gloves.

"You're a hybrid like me..."

David breathed out, although he was too quiet for Nova to hear.

"So, who are you?"

David hesitated. Should he tell the truth?

"Oh, uh, my name is David. Why are you wearing such casual clothes at a time like this?"

Nova looked down at her clothes, then looked back up at David.

"Me and this boy, his name is Steven, are in a group called the Three Clans. We are basically freedom fighters. When you battle and kill about three demons a day, you get used to the swing of things and become more confident that your clothes won't effect you fighting style."

David thought for a second, then asked what had just popped into his mind.

"Can I join?"

Nova gave him an odd look, then inspected him.

"Well, you seem good enough. And judging on how well you knocked out Steven here, you must be pretty strong. I guess you could."

Nova handed David a map and compass.

"Use these. We are here"

Nova pointed to a spot on the map.

"Get to here, and I'll meet you at the pub with a few friends, and we'll see for ourselves if you can join."

Nova pointed to a city maybe a hundred or so chunks off from their current position, and bent down to Steven.

"Thanks! I will."

David then glanced from Steven to Nova, and rummaged through his inventory for his magic healing watch, or something to help.

"Here, if you want to help your friend, maybe I could-"

David cut himself off when he looked up and saw that the two were gone. David shook his head, then picked up his hoe, and looked at the map. He wanted to help, even if it meant helping the very people who rejected him.

xXx

_**ELISA POV**_

Elisa wished she could have done something different. She wished she had never taken those stupid books from the library and searched for those answers. She wished she hadn't seen those maps of Nishi's, and realized what's happening. But most of all, she really wished she had never learned to speak bacca.

[flashback]

Elisa loved to explore, even though she had never trusted herself with the idea of meeting people who weren't humans. Not that she disliked people who weren't humans, she just didn't trust herself to stay out of trouble. Ever.

So when Elisa saw that Nishi's dorm door was open, she knew it wouldn't end well. But Nell had been so secretive, because apparently, a six year old wasn't supposed to know certain things. She couldn't help herself, so she had gone in, and discovered something. Nishi had been mapping this world, even though it was falling apart. She had shut the door behind her, and went to open it, since she didn't want to get in trouble, but it was locked. Was it that way before? No. Elisa pulled and pulled, but it wouldn't budge. Elisa tried screaming out, but it simply reflected off the walls. Eventually, she sat down and decided to read the maps. She discovered many things, like how the four dimensions were colliding, and how each dimension had a letter and 13 numbers to mark each section division. That's when she saw a black book hidden within the drawers of Nishi's desk. She pulled it out, and read the cover.

_Demons of colliding worlds_

Elisa opened the cover, only sense a presence behind her that wasn't supposed to be there. She almost shrieked and slammed the book shut, then raced to the door which was now unlocked. She swung it open, and ran as fast as she could down the hall, and turned the corner. When she reached her room door, she threw it open, then collapsed on the bed. She looked over to her nightstand, which had on it a clock, a few books, some dolls, and a lump under a large yellow sticky note. Elisa eyed it with caution. What was it? She gently picked it up, the read the note.

_Dear Elisa,_

_Soon you will be old enough to be officially apart of the Three Clans. Since your not old enough yet, we decided to give you something for now. This chain has been enchanted with a spell that will allow you a single wish. That wish will be permanent, so choose wisely._

_Your friend,  
>Nell<em>

[flashback end]

Tears slipped down Elisa's face as she remembered everything that happened. Some memories were too painful to even remember, but others were quite nice. But she had made that stinking wish, and now it was eternal.

**I'm proud of myself. Really I am. And excuse any mistakes I make throughout this story. I play minecraft on Xbox, and only a little on pocket edition, so I'm a bit of a noob right now.**

**Steven: really!? The first time I'm in the story, and I'm knocked out? Really!?**

**Me: yep!**


	5. Elisa: Steven, Nova

I JUST HAD THE BEST DAY EVER!

So today, me and Mira(yep, her) dressed up as you tubers(wonder if you can guess who). Except, those two you tubers happened to have a ship, and it was completely uncoordinated. I literally just wanted to surprise her, and it was the same with her. As I said before, those two you tubers were in a ship, so I realized that, and chased after her screaming "come here! I just want a hug!" And she was screaming back at me "**** ** ***" which you can't know because that would give it away. And it's going to be awesome, because tomorrow I'm dressing up as a girl Ssundee, and she dressing up as HuskyMudkipper, so it's going to be awesome. I CANT WAIT!

(P.S: sorry for not updating earlier, but i had to play surgeon with my mouse. i have a bluetooth mouse that doesn't need a cord, and runs on battery, and i couldn't find a battery, and the battery cartridge wouldn't open/close

My replies:

**CKbrothers**: oh hey there trace. I know where to put you! *throws him in cage along with others* now stay here and be a good boy! This is the cell for people who haven't been in the story yet!  
>Trace: so why is-<br>Me: shhhhh~ all will be explained soon.  
>Stevenpuppet: I'm back~  
>Adamgolden Freddy: I'm back to~  
>MaraBB: wait, WHY AM I THE FAT CHUBBY ANIMATRONIC?  
>Me: *bursts out laughing* it- it could have been worse...HAHAHAHA!<br>Mara: really?  
>Me: you could have been Toy Chica<br>Mara:...I'm happy with BB! Don't change me!  
>Me: that's what I thought *turns to others* Steven, YOU ARE NOT SCARY! Adam, GET OUT OF THAT SUIT, YOU ARE MAKING AN APPEARANCE SOON! and if you don't get out of it soon, someone*points to Minty* is gonna come.<br>All of them: AHHHHHH!  
>Me: hehe, and Minty, come here, you silly animatronic soul!<br>Minty: really?  
>Me: sure, I'm a little bit lesbian too after all!<br>Minty: yay! *grabs me into hug, then kisses me on the cheek*  
>Me: awwww~ you're really cute when your snuggly!<br>Minty: ...  
>Me: anyway, while she cuddles me, on with the other reviews!<p>

**Lady A**: yeah, sorry about that. I'm still new to fanfiction, so I'm not real good at indenting properly.

**Qwerty**: thanks mom!

**Novaglare**: *highfives with them*

**Heroseekerfrost**: yep! I'm all about dem ocs!

**ELISA POV**

Step by step,

Stone by stone,

You are not alone

The troubles never were so far away

Until that very day

We met and you were like hip-hip-hooray!

Then again who could blame you,

The scene you saw was most complainable

And the way you used to smile was just so bold

It never ever hurt a soul

Now it comes today,

Hooray,

Hooray,

For us to shout and sing

Because you're not alone,

The old ness and groans

Never ever left your mouth

So please remember

Step to stone,

You will never be

Alone

That was really all she wanted to remember, because truthfully, would you believe her story?  
>xXx<br>He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He had been sent to shout at the forest, which was supposed to scare away any demons or spirits in the area. But matter a fact, shouting would probably just attract demons and spirits anyway. He looked at his tree home. He was sent to shout, yet he was never very good at raising his voice, much less shouting. It wasn't a very affective method to just scream and yell. After all, if there were anything bad in the area, wouldn't you want to stay quiet? Truthfully, the author needs to stop breaking the forth wall. There's really nothing funny about it, so they should just stop. He rolled his eyes, then stomped away from his house. There wasn't much to navigate through, so he couldn't get lost even if he wanted too. The cold mud squished underneath his feet, causing him to think.

'You are a simple blacksmith, not a fighter! If anything, you've grown up in the wrong era.'

That's when he heard the boom. He ran towards the sound, knowing all to well what was going to happen. When he finally saw his target, he ran strait for it. There was an earth spirit and a fire spirit who had cornered a girl, who was...Nova! He raced forward with his sword in hand, prepared to do what ever it takes to defend her. She had just come back to life, which meant she probably didn't know what about her was stronger. He jumped in front of Nova, and blocked another oncoming explosion. Then there was a yelp, and he quickly killed the two spirits. After that, he raced into the forest to find the owner of the yell. At one point, he came upon a boy, who hit him on the head with a hoe. He blacked out after that.

**Steven: again?-.-**

**Me: yep! Again!**

**Steven: ughhhhhhhh, can I plz come out now? I've been in this cage for 2 chapters now! And I was a main character in both, so WHY.**

**me: I don't know, should we let him out?**

**Steven: plz?**

**Me: I don't know, but if so, flare is gonna have to do overtime...**

**Steven: so what? IM IN A FLIPPIN' CAGE!**

**Me: Steven, your not a writer, and the only thing you write is code**

**Steven: true**

**Me: no interrupting! *tazers him* the point is, YOU CANT OVER WORK YOUR OCS! If you do, then they and the readers get mad. But honestly, it's readers' choice.**

**Steven: please?!**

**Me: shut up! Away!* cage floats away***

**Anyway, it's the readers' choice if he gets to be let out.**

**Steven: *in distant voice* please?!**

**Me: your persistent, aren't you?**

**Steven: *still from far away* what?!**

**Oh, and one more thing! Please check out my friend, FullMetalCanine(she likes that name, don't judge), and her minecraft story, Murderer in the living room! It features her me, and a friend of ours who in this story goes by the name of 'Anita'. So yeah. Go check her story out!**


	6. Anrdomeda, Adam(sky), Minty

**I found out something today. STEVEN IS SO NEGATIVE, THAT HE MAKES OTHERS SMILE WITH HIS NEGATIVITY. Problem is, he has dimples, which means his face was made to smile, but he's so negative, he never smiles. I want to one day make him smile. That way, I can finally see his good side, which is the side I-**

**Maddie: #Neven**

**Anita: #Stell**

**Mira: #Stelven**

**Me: wat?**

**Maddie, Anita and Mira: *smirk and giggle***

**Maddie: you two were made for each other!**

**Me: you wanna play that game, huh? Okay, we can play that game. #Maditra.**

**Them three: what. The. Flip.**

**Me: yep.**

_**Dem replies:**_

**CKbrothers:**  
>Me: guys! Control your animatronic counter-parts!<br>Everyone: we can't!  
>Steven: and besides, I like terror!<br>Me: okay, you know what? Author veto powers!  
>Animatronics: NOOOOOOOOOOO<br>Maddie: ah yes. The famed author veto powers. It can make everything disappear in a matter of- wait, he was making fun of Star Trek? STAR TREK?!*joins them with gun lightsaber.*  
>Me: not you too;-;<br>Maddie: oh yes, me too  
>Me: crap. Oh well. You brought this on yourself. *snaps* *animatronics disappear**darkus lava lamp appears with Maddie in it.**everyone else appears in cage*<br>Everyone: really?!  
>Maddie: why am I in here with this creep?!<br>Mira: where are the youtubers?!  
>Me: um...<br>Everyone including me: *hears scream*  
>Me: that would be them.<br>Anita: dear god  
>Me: poop you too. Oh, and Minty! Cuddle time!<br>Minty: yay! *grabs on*  
>me: just not too long! you make an appearance in this chapter<br>Minty: okay! *keeps hugging*  
>Me: hehe...oh, and you might want to be careful. I might have went a little crazy, and made up a bunch of insane ocs last night. I was reading five nights at Freddy's fanfiction, and, it happened. Yeah. But as long as they don't escape you'll be fine!<br>Everyone: *hears large crack*  
>Me: and there goes my sanity bar. Darn it. Welp they've escaped. Wonder where they went.<br>*hears scream from youtubers room*  
>Me: that's them.<p>

**Heroseekerfrost:** thx!

**Qwerty:** O/O lol, jk! Hey doesn't lol look like a drowning guy? I bet he's not laughing out loud.

**Lady A:** heheh, hehehehehe, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
>Wat? Anyway you and Adam make an appearance for once!<p>

**Novaglare**: yeah, I'd ship it!

**ANDROMEDA POV**  
>Andromeda loved messing with her boyfriend Adam. He was really funny and cute, and always forgave her. Sure, he was ticked off at first, but truthfully, it was fun watching him be scared of nothing, especially when she was the one who had pulled off that 'nothing'. So of course, she was home alone, cause he had gone mining, and like always, she was plotting a prank. She had been piecing together one of her best pranks yet, when Minty, who had been watching from afar and gotten interested, walked down into the basement.<p>

"Hey Minty! What's up?"

Minty smiled in return, then said,

"Pranking Adam again?"

"Yep!"

Andromeda replied, as she messed with the control remote.

"What's that?"

Minty asked, pointing at the remote. Andromeda held it up so minty could see, then said,

"The key to success of this prank! I can control everything from here, which is what I'll need to do for this to work."

Andromeda explained what all the buttons do, from the one that flickered on and off the lights, to the 'heart attack giver' as she called it.

"Can I help?"

Minty asked, as even though she was a freedom fighter, she loved a little fun now and then.

"Of course! Here put this on."

Andromeda pulled a fox mask out from a box of supplies, and handed it to Minty. Minty examined it so that she made sure to put it on correctly. Then she realized something.

"This is a Foxy mask. Does that mean this prank is Five Nights at Freddy's themed?"

Andromeda shook her head and replied,

"No, it's Five Nights at Freddy's 2. And it's not a Foxy mask, it's a Mangled mask."

Minty giggled, and said,

"Close enough."

Andromeda went back to messing with the control remote, while Minty sifted through some boxes to try to find some fur clothes to put on. She came back looking like a real Mangled, and when she did, Andromeda was prepared for the prank. Minty noticed a weird black thing sticking out from behind a box that was parallel to the basement door. She reached for it, but Andromeda quickly pulled her hand away and shook her head.

"That's the 'heart attack giver'. I don't want to set it off now, cause it's hard to get in place, and Adam will be home any minute now."

Minty nodded, then heard some movement up stairs. Apparently Andromeda heard it too, and whispered,

"That's Adam. Get in position."

Minty nodded again, then went to a hidden place behind the stair well. She'd have to be quick and time this just right. Eventually, Adam called out for Andromeda from upstairs, and Minty gave Andromeda the signal that she was in position. Andromeda gave it back, then pressed the button that caused the lights to flicker on and off.

"Andromeda? Andromeda!"

Adam called out. Then he saw the basement door open, with the lights flickering, and walked down wards.

"Andromeda? You down here?"

He called out. Andromeda then pressed the second button that started playing Freddie's laugh in a loop. Andromeda stifled a giggle, the yell out,

"Adam, help! Freddy is after me!"

"Andromeda?! What are you talking about?"

Andromeda then yelled,

"can't you hear it?"

And turned the volume up.

"Andromeda! Where are you? I can't find you!"

In the flickering light, Minty saw Andromeda give her the signal. It was now or never. Minty sprinted to her spot quietly, then did her best to loom over Andromeda, who from the door way that Adam was looking from, looked to be cornered. When the light flickered back on, Adam saw Minty looming over Andromeda, and screamed,

"ANDROMEDA!"

Then Andromeda pressed the third button, which made Minty hear a light hissing noise, as if an air pump was pumping air into a balloon. Then the weird black thing from earlier launched itself at Adam, who fell on the floor screaming. Andromeda pressed the forth button which made everything go back to normal. Then she sprinted over to Adam and pulled the black thing off him.

"Calm down Adam, it was just a joke!"

She said. Adam looked at her with disbelief, then looked at Minty, who at this time had taken off her mask.

"what the heck Andromeda! I was worried you were going to die! I was worried I was going to die!"

Andromeda huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. Then her face immediately brightened into a smile.

"You were scared, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but that's beside the point."

"But you were scared weren't you?"

Andromeda repeated, poking Adam's side. Adam finally lightened up and poked her back, saying

"yes I was scared, okay? How did you even do all this?"

Minty was about to ask that too, when andromeda replied.

"Adam, you have so much junk here that there isn't one thing I couldn't find. Except the puppet. I had to make the puppet."

Minty immediately got confused. "

What puppet?"

Both Andromeda and Adam gave her a weird look, the Andromeda handed Minty the weird black thing that had been launched on Adam. When Minty got a good look at it, she could tell why Adam was afraid. Andromeda had somehow made a puppet look alike that even scared her. Minty shivered, then handed the puppet back to andromeda, who tossed it aside.

"Let's go have some Raman, because I'm hungry."

Andromeda declared. Then she marched up the stairs, with Minty and Adam in tow.

**:D I can't stop smiling! It's to funny to stop. :D**

**Andromeda: I can't believe I actually did that! XD**

**Adam: I can't believe you did that :/**

**Minty: I can't believe the author is making these so short.**

**Me: well, poop you too.**

**Steven: IM STILL IN A CAGE! HALP!**

**Also, can I ask you something serious? Is it possible/normal to be extremely depressed , then drunk on happiness? Cause I don't really know...**


	7. Trace, Raynia, Veldrite,Kazo, and others

**I'm here peeps! AND MAH GOD, MY BAND PICTURE LOOKS SO BAD*SS, AND I JUST HAD CHUNKS OF FUDGE WITH PECANS IN THEM, SO PREPARE FOR A FEW CUSS WORDS!**

Dorm replies:

**CKbrothers:** okay, I PROMISE THERE WILL BE EXPLANATIONS SOON, BUT UNTIL THEN, WAIT. I sound mean don't I? I'm sorry. Oh, and don't worry. You remember those insane ocs I was talking about? Well, um...how do I put this? They kinda, um...chasedDarkusintoanotherdimesion,andhewasall"ifimgiongdown,you'recomingwithme"andhedraggedtraceintotheotherdimesion.  
>Youtubers that aren't in the YouTube room? GET IN THE FLIPPIN' ROOM.<br>Aw, look it's BB again. KILL HIM WITH FIRE. KILL HIM WITH FIRE. THAT B*TCH NEEDS TO LEARN A LESSON. *kicks him and shoves him on the ground* DIE B*TCH, DIE! *takes out assault rifle* DIE MOTHER F*CKER, DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
>Steven: holy crap, she's gone nuts. Well, there goes the-*flare magically appears and puts hand over Steven's mouth*<br>Flare: no spoilers! That's in the, like, second book or something. IF THE AUTHOR COULD MOVE ALONG WITH THE STORY ALREADY.  
>Me: *looks up from shooting BB* huh? Are we on the part where I say that-*covers mouth*<br>Flare: STOP SPOILING. YOUR TERRIBLE AT THIS.

**Lady A:** I knew you would like the prank! I knew it! It so funneh I have to cover my mouth so I don't wake up Australia! Haha! My mom is pounding something downstairs but I don't wanna know what she's pounding, so I'm gonna stay up here.

**Elementalist5:** no sorry, but MlgHwnt's name is Steve, not Steven. I know, MlgHwnt is one of my favorites too(his randomness in just, so, entertaining!),but he isn't in the story cause I'm terrible at writing for youtubers, and no one wants him as a lover, so he's not in the story. So so so sorry.

**Qwerty:** ikr? And don't worry, there is no such thing as normal. Because think about it, by being normal, which is actually quite rare, you are only being weird. Therefore, there can't and never will be a 'normal' in this world.

**Demonfox25:** eh...I really don't mind you not seeing this, I mean, if you click the wrong button, hell can break lose. And thx!

**Novaglare:** I know Nova, I hate middle school too. (How am I supposed to focus on calculating pie, when I have a huge science project due tomorrow and it's not finished?!). And of course Seto is here! He has a tiny appearance in this chapter, but I have so much plot to cover, that I'll start a group of ocs in a situation, then in like,5, chapters they will come back to that situation. I really need to set my priorities.

**VELDRITE POV**  
>Veldrite knew he couldn't be seen. That's why he had been watching two prime targets since he found them. Raynia, and Trace. It wasn't that they were good people, and he was evil, it was the opposite. Of course, he was watching them to get information. He had noticed they had been in the same area for the week, and they'd narrowing in on each other ever second. He, of course, had figured out they were going to meet at a certain point in the forest, and wanted to catch their conversation. He heard rustling off to his left, and turned his head to see a figure with a black cloak over their head and body emerge into the clearing. He looked to his right, and saw a boy who from what he could tell was in his thirties, stood there. He had some sort of rainbow eyes in a bald head covered in grey circles, and wore ancient Chinese armor over a white flowing robe. Next to him stood a sort of doppelganger. That had to be Trace. He looked at the figure in question, then waved a hand. Immediately the circles on his head and hands turned blue, as well did his doppelganger. Then, his doppelganger swiped a hand in front of him, causing a blast of wind to shoot towards the figure. The blast of wind blew against the cloak, causing its hood to blow back and reveal the face of a girl who looked to be 20. She was a black haired girl with red eyes and a long, flowing black dress with a golden chain that held a ruby on it and the cloak that draped over her body that had prevented Veldrite from seeing her clothes before.<p>

"So you're the one who summons spirits from the dead? You don't look to strong."

The girl, who had kept her hood off her head, made a low growl sound, and said,

"I don't just summon them, I can see them too you know."

Trace just shrugged, and his head and hand circles circles went back to grey.

"If that's so, then why don't you embrace it? Why don't you command the spirits?"

Raynia rolled her eyes, and drew her diamond swords.

"Cause, these are more helpful. And because other than summoning spirits, I have no real powers."**(A/N: qwerty, don't worry I'm following the oc guidelines. I have something planned for her...)**

Trace got this evil playful look in his eyes, then said,

"guess you are weak after all. Such a shame too, cause I was lookin' for a partner."

Immediately, zombies were everywhere, and they all centered around Raynia.

"Say that again. I dare you."

Trace got a smug look on his face, and said,

"fine, fine. I guess you are strong."

The zombies disappeared in black smoke, and left no trace. Heh, trace. Get it? Trace, trace? No? Okay fine, just skip to the next paragraph.

*timeskip to after the author broke the forth wall*

**RAYNIA POV**

Raynia was glad to finally get a friend. Sure, he was a shady character, but what else could she do? He was the only one who would except her, and if she refused he might have never offered to be her partner again, which would bring her back to square one. Square one was no fun.

**VELDRITE POV**

Veldrite could tell their partnership wouldn't last too long. It was destined to fall apart. As the two walked eastwards, Veldrite slipped through the trees to come back to camp. Sure, none of his friends were assassins like him, but they were friends. The first person he encountered was Kazo. The blond was quite nice, and had interesting clothes choice. She had her usual golden colored hoodie with element symbols on the front on, plus some jeans and sneakers. Today, for some reason, her eyes weren't hazel colored; they were golden colored. That only happened when Kazo used her powers, which was when she pulled her hood up. So when he saw her eyes, he immediatly paled.

"What's with your eyes?"

Kazo only looked at him weirdly.

"Sersiously, what's wrong with your eyes? And why aren't you speaking?"

Kazo blushed just a bit, then pulled out a note that read:

_I can't speak anymore_

Veldrite read the note, then asked,

"why?"

But he already knew. That stupid Sigmund was back, and he probably wanted revenge. Kazo pulled out a pen, and started writing. Veldrite didn't need to read the note, he already knew it was bad news because of the few salty tears that had run down Kazo's face as she wrote, but he read it anyway for the sake of the readers.

_Sigmund came back, and zapped us of our strength. He also captured Kurt, and Seto and took them to his stupid evil dimension._

Veldrite looked at Kazo with worry. If her strength had been zapped, then wouldn't that mean that-Kazo's eyes slowly faded back to hazel, and she swayed. If Veldrite hadn't been there to catch her, she probably wouldn't have woken up comfortably. Veldrite carried her to her tent, then placed her under the covers of her sleeping bag and whispered good night. Then he went outside to go get some fire wood, because it would be a cold night.

(A/N: I regret nothing. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! This double upload was my gift to you since I can't give you a real present, cause my irl friends deserve presents too yah know. *wink wink* anyhow, I would like you to check out the story Murderer in the living room. its made by a friend of mine, and chapter three is nonstop laughter! she updates pretty much daily, and is always working on her story. thanks for taking the time to look at her story!


	8. Do u want nother story?

Hi. I'm glad you all enjoy the story, because it's so much fun making it. I'm sorry, but I can't post a chapter today, or tomorrow, because of a trip I'm giong on. Very sorry. And, I'm working on a story (Squid Born, Yet Still Human. It's on my profile.), and it contains youtubersness, and I really like it, so that might come out later. And it MAY include ocs. MAY. Anyway, sorry for the delay, I'll see if i can get one up later, but until then,

BBBBIIIIIIIIIII^^


	9. Andromeda, Adam, Ivory, Mitch, Kurt

**Hi there. You guys are probably like: wat? She's here even though she said she wouldn't be? Wahhhhhh?**

**Yeah hi there. I want to say, if my updates become less frequent, blame my procrastination, YouTube fangirling, and my dad. Yep.**

THE USUAL REPLIES:

**ZambletheZombie:** WHO LIEK MINECRAF?! WHO LIEK MINECRAF?!

But seriously though, despite what happens in dis chapter, don break dat forth wall plz.

**Lady A:** the frosted flakes tiger is probably mad. Eh. I and a bunch of other people could care less.

**Qwerty:** :D dat plan involves her past, and a sibling. I WILL CARRY ON ANYWAY!  
>Btw, have you ever noticed that the letters in qwerty are completely aligned on the keyboard? O-O mind blown<p>

**Classypigeon234:** yep. Of course my friend, of course.

**CKbrothers:** so tragic! Minty doesn't get cuddles! *gasps*

**Demonfox25:** dun dun duuuuuunnnn. I call Bull poop on Olaf being 'harmless'

Dat chapter is here!

**ANDROMEDA POV**(lol, I've typed 'Andromeda' so many times, it now sees her name as a word, and capitalizes it if I haven't)

"You should really join The Three Clans at some point." Adam looked up at Andromeda with a weird look. Andromeda gave it back then said, "what? I'm just saying. It provides more protection, and a lot of people are in The Clans that you know." Adam rolled his eyes, then said, "name a few." Then he went back to eating his Raman. Andromeda put her cheek in her hand, and thought for a minute. "Well, Ty is. Seto is. Mitch is. Minty is. A lot of people are." Adam just stayed silent. Andromeda let out a sigh. When Adam got like this, he was usually reluctant to talk. Why? Even she didn't know. "Well, if you're not gonna talk, then I'm gonna go for a walk. Later." Andromeda picked up her bowl, then placed it in the sink and grabbed a coat off the rack. She slid her coat on, then walked out the door. It was pretty nice here, and the only problem was that supposed sadist Kurt. Adam had checked the cleaned out temple he apparently lived in, and said it was all clear. Andromeda walked to the temple, and peered inside. It was just as Adam had said, all clear. All the traps and red stone were put neatly in a chest off to the side, and a ladder led to the upper level. Andromeda climbed up the ladder, and looked around. There wasn't anything special up here, other than a weird machine that said in carved out letters,

Spawning machine

Andromeda reached out a cautious hand to touch the weird machine, and as she did, she heard a weird whizzing sound, and she was sucked away to a most dire situation.

xXx

**IVORY POV** (Zamble, plz don't hate for this...)

Ivory hated having to hurt people, much less kill the person she loved. Of course, she couldn't control herself anymore. After she had wandered to that weird person who had grey circles on his head and hands, she lost all control over herself. Sure she could still think, but she had no way of stoping herself from being a killing machine. Now, she was walking over to a dead looking Mitch, who she had just sniped in the chest.

_Oh god, please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. Please please please don't be dead._

As she approached his conscious figure, she could see he was breathing, but just barely. Her body lifted its bloodied sword to give the final blow, and Ivory screamed in her head,

_NO DONT KILL HIM! DONT KILL HIM! HE'LL DIE ANYWAY, DONT MAKE HIM DIE A PAINFUL DEATH._

But she no longer had a choice. And as the sword began to swing down, she screamed in her head,

_Please! If their is anyone out there who can stop me, do it already! Please!_

And just before the sword could be brought down, a familiar diamond sword stopped her swing in mid air, causing Ivory's body to be pushed back because of knock back. And Ivory, who couldn't had been more depressed over this stinking spell, immediatly brightened up and let out a happy squeal. Because there, stood Andromeda, sword out and ready to defend.

**(A/N: yep. Nothing I can say here, except yep. More ocs coming soon! Also, I'm contemplating on wether I should add Jerome in this. As much as I want to, #Merome will have to wait. At the moment, it has to be IvoryxMitch, AndromedaxAdam, and a few more. Um...yeah. That's it for now. Tell me if Jerome should be in this or not.**

BIIIIIIIIIII^^


	10. Sorry about not updating!

The funniest thing just happened!

So I was talking to my sister, Mara as I'll call her, and this is basically how our conversation went:

"do you have any ideas for my fanfiction?"

"are you shipping anyone?"

"well, it's mostly ocxyoutuber."

"Nell, you ship ocs. do you know the youtuber? Have you met them?"

"no! Why?"

"cause if you don't know them, then you don't have permission to ship them."

and then I pretty much burst out laughing at her, because my god, if only she knew. Then she yelled pillow fight, and ran out of the room. And now I'm here. Hi.

so if you are reading this, and haven't read the two chapters I have on Squid born, yet still human, then I'm sick, and haven't been able to get better. Although, I have the flu, and other than my head spinning if I move too fast, I'm fine! My goal is to get better by Thursday, because a close friend of mine and I will be going to the trail of lights, and I'd hate to disappoint her. So yeah. I'll try to post tomarrow, and if I dont, then I definatly will on the day after tomarrow. So yeah.

BBBBBBBIIIIIIIII^^


	11. its short

Words of wisdom:

You know your insane when you dream about kidnapping your favorite youtubers, then slowly killing them.

You know your insane when you dream about kissing a squid.

You know you're obsessed when you hear minecraft music in your head.

Yep. Or that could be my sickness getting to me, I'm not sure. Anyway, this was written at school, and since I'm sick, I couldn't do anything about my lack of smartness. Also, guess what? There is a dead tarantula in out attic, but we never got rid of its body. So, I took it into my hands to name it. I'm gonna put a poll on my profile voting on what I should call him.

also, just because i have time, Magnet man, are you the profile with no stories?

Non of the people had woken up, and Nell was getting worried. She had set off for the city, or, what was left of the city once she had gotten a telepathic passage from Nova. She had said meet me at the small pub on third street, I have someone you will want to see. Maddie had also been sending telepathic messages telling Nell everything that happened, or at least, Nell was pretty sure it was Maddie. Or maybe it was one of the people there sending her messages. Why they would send her messages, of all people, she wasn't sure. What he did know was that had been right; Nova had come back more powerful, she just didn't know what she got. This would be fun.

xXx

When Steven woke up, he was pretty sure he had been moved the raging pain in his head hadn't subsided, but he did know that Nova was tending to the fire. As the fire crackled and popped, she stared intently at it. "Hey, Nova? You okay?" Nova looked up, then glanced at the fire. "Yeah I'm fine, I just, I-" Nova fell silent, then looked up at Steven. As Nova took a deep breath, she restarted. "A little while ago, I got a telepathic message from master Seto. It was fuzzy, but I can tell it was a distress call. I'm worried. I'm really worried." Steven took a moment to think then said, "well, I mean, he's not, what I mean is, I can't really, I don't, forget it." Then he plopped down on his sleeping bag, and laid down. Nova eyed him, then watched as his breathing smoothed out. Then she giggled to herself.

That's the longest Steven has gone without saying something negative. I like him better when he's not negative. People would probably like him more.

Then Nova moved her gaze back to the fire, and began thinking of master Seto again.

xXx

When he first saw nether wrack over the peaks, he thought he was going crazy. But truthfully, his father disappearing was more crazy. So when Solomon began climbing down the mountain, he thought he was going crazy. But then again, since when did his father have to be in the mountains? Maybe he was somewhere else in the world. Who knew?

As he kept climbing down, the cold wind blew against his fur hat, but it never stung his cheeks and nose. When he finally after a few hours made his way down the mountain, he discovered he was right: there was in fact nether wrack right next to a snowy mountain.

(This chapter is a bit weird and hard to follow, but I'm writing this in my free time at school, so I haven't got much to do.

sorry about not diong replies, but I am still sick. And I missed a chior concert, AND a band concert, so I am having a very good Christmas. But I have to say, thank you all so much for all the support when I said I was sick. Reading your replies saying you wanted me to get better made me really happy and I felt good. Luckily, I have a very strong amune system, and even the flu can't stay with me for more that two days! So I'm back, and I have some very good chapters coming up soon. Thanks, and I hope you guys have a great evening!


	12. Elisa, Jerome, Mara, Tasha, Linda

**Hey guys! im back~! and im all better! thank you guys for being patient. and because you were patient, you get jerome! yay! i hve so much to reply to... lets get started!**

**qwerty:** i ever disappoint! i hope...and thanks for the get well soon!

**Novaglare:** meh...i mean probably because bajan just looks good, and sky is hilarious.

**lady A:** i know my story is good! and thanks!

**Zamble**(i can call you that, right?): 50 comment? HELL YEAH! and i am better! yes...i saw your poll vote... im leaning more towards Jeffrey just because...Jason

**Ckbrothers:** thanks for the medicine! now where were we...oh yeah.  
>Me: hm...ok! Nishi! get out there and map!Nishi: okay! *runs off*<br>me: um...new funtion of animatronics, aye? steven!  
>steven: aleady on it! *types on computer*<br>me: in the mean time, my mind will be home base.

**Magnet Man:** eh. I CAN NEVER HAVE TO MANY OCS. NEVER. im literally keeping track of, about, 25 ocs right now. and im still not confused on whos who. yep. oh, heres the form:

There are three clans. Clan A, clan B, clan C.  
>Clan A is for regular Minecraftians<br>Clan B is for special people like sorcerers, duel wielders, beast tamers, shape shifters, spies, assassins, and all that Jazz.  
>Clan C is for hybrids. I would like to say that YOU CAN have a hybrid and special person in one. I WILL ALLOW IT. It's rare, so only one or two please.<br>Please make people have entwined pasts, love lives, and stuff like that. Also, everyone has an accessory or something that is specific to them. It also has a power that when worn, can induce healing or good dreams or something like that. Also, their blood will be a different color depending on the color of their magic accessory. And if they are evil, they have no accessory.

Name (last name and middle are optional):  
>Gender:<br>Age:  
>Love life (they can be gay, straight, heart breaker, hardcore lover):<br>Clan:  
>What they are (what kind of hybrid are, what special are they, and as a Minecraftian, do they specialize in anything?):<br>Accessory (that magic item from before, and its power):  
>Weapon (you can have a max of three weapons. Ask me is you want more. Hybrids, tell me you're your weapons and abilities are, beast tamers, tell me your beast and what weaponsabilities it has):  
>Appearance (beast tamers, what does you beast look like?):<br>Past:  
>Side (good or evil):<br>Other:  
>Talent (I know a lot of things, so get creative. I also have friends who play a wide variety of instruments, so that's not a problem. ):<p>

so...yeah. OH WITH THE STORY STEVEN!

Backwards=Bacca

_**ELISA POV**_

Elisa hated this. She was only seven, and she was stuck in a small ditch that held her in place. She was weak from being here for so long, and her voice was hoarse from yelling out so much. She had now just resorted to calling out in Bacca, because she figured it would be a waste if she didn't. It was her eternal wish, so she decided she should use it. She had been calling out for so long, that she wasn't sure how she would keep calling out. At one point, she called out again. When no one answered her call for help, a single tear fell from her eye, and slipped down her cheek and dropped onto the ground. She called out a final time, except this would probably her last sound.

To her surprise, only moments later, she got a reply. It was far off, and it was another Bacca call, but it gave her hope. Summoning the little strength she had left, she called out again in Bacca. She got more replies, both human and Bacca, and she continued to call out. She heard footsteps, and just as her vision blurred, she saw two figures loom over her as they looked into the ditch. She couldn't tell if they were Baccas, and if they were, she didn't know if they spoke English, so she said a few final words in Bacca before passing out.

"Em pleh"

xXx  
><span><em><strong>MARA POV<strong>_  
>"Will you two please shut up?! I'm trying to read!"<p>

Linda glanced from Tasha to Mara, then went back to reading her book. Tasha glared at Linda, then looked Mara from top to bottom. She had on a long white skirt and long sleeved purple shirt with a cosplay jacket on. Her wavy caramel hair reached down her back, and covered the part of her purple and white angel wings that were extruding from her back. Her violet eyes were shooting daggers at Tasha, who was just shaking her head.

"Linda, why are we even here?"

Linda scoffed, then put her bookmark in place and closed her book. She then slipped it into her bag, and looked at Mara with annoyed eyes. Her gaze then shifted to Tasha, who was a sight to be looked at in itself. The annoying little devil was always causing problems, especially when Mara was around. Since they were the devil and the angel, they tend to fight. A lot.

"We are here because Nova picked up a recruit who needs to be proven first. Since we were in the area, and we are veterans of The Three Clans, it's our duty to find and prove a recruit worthy of acceptment."

Tasha simply rolled her eyes at Linda, then walked away. Linda in turn rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book after she took it back out of her bag, which left Mara unattended.

I better check up on Tasha. Notch knows what she could be up too.

Mara quickly followed Tasha, who has wandered into an alley to the right of the wall they were leaning against. West Point, that's the city they were in, was the last standing piece of civilization that wasn't crumbling before everyone's eyes. Sure, it was hit by the effects of this worlds collisions and sometimes demons and spirits would wander not town, but that's why The Three Clans existed. Although it was a relatively safe city, if you went to the right place at the right time, you could do the unthinkable. So as Mara crept off into the alley, she saw what she had always and never wanted to see. Tasha was sitting there with small particles of red and black swirling around her finger tips.

"Tasha! You know you aren't allowed to use dark summoning magic!"

Tasha abruptly stopped, then looked up at Mara and glared.

"I know I'm not supposed to, but you can't stop me. I am the devil after all."

"But your forgetting something."

Mara muttered.

"Oh yeah? What."

"You're a snotty brat who thinks they can do what ever they want."

"You're just jealous that I'm in clan C. The Hybrid Horde"

"Jealous? What do I have to be jealous of?! You stupid hybrids are nothing! All you go around doing is making people hate you, that's how it is in every story, and then everyone loves you by the end of the story. I and the author are so sick of it!"

"Okay, one, don't break the forth wall. Two, yeah, you are jealous! You're mad that you're in Brotherhood of Everlasting Extraordinary Folks, and not Hybrid Horde."

Tasha glanced at Mara before continuing.

"Or should I say, BEEF."

"Why, you little-"

Mara pounced on Tasha, who was slammed into the floor, and couldn't move.

"Lousy little, little-"

"What's wrong? Can't cuss cause you're afraid the author will dirty your little head? Believe me, you're too stupid to care."

"And you are a back stabbing idiot who follows orders from someone who is even more stupid than yourself!"

"Don't you dare ever say that about Nell. She's a true companion, and will actually do good to this world. Unlike you, who insults their own friends!"

"She can go die for all I care. She's a brat who needs to die. I don't know why so many people follow her around. She is nothing but a fake, and everyone who worships her is an absolute loon who can go burn in hell. That includes you."

Tasha was near tears by now. Did she really not care at all about her friends?

"You're worse than the demons you supposedly fight. You're a real monster. And I can't believe you would call your own sister an idiot."

Tasha suddenly reached out, and slapped Mara hard with a cold hand, then burst into tears and ran out of the alley way. As for Mara, she could care less about the others, or Tasha for that matter, so she just took off flying.

**Do you like Mara? I'm a bit worried she'll ruin the story, but at the same time, she deserves to be in this story for reasons I will not allow you to know...**  
><strong>Steven: meaning that she-<strong>  
><strong>Flare: *comes up behind him and puts his hand over his mouth* sorry dude, but you can't spoil it.<strong>


	13. Ty, Seto, Nova, Jeanne, Nell, others

**yes! im back! and i have more tubers for ye guys!**

**dem replies:**

**qwerty: **yup! no spoilers! and yes, im juggling 25 ocs right now. maybe more...actually, its about thirty.  
>i saw that! review in less that five minutes! awesome sauce bro!<p>

**Heroseekerfrost:** thx! and yes, sadly, you dont do anything exciting in your reviews. not that i dont appreciate them, but they arent exactly spongebob.(wat)

**Zamble(im just gonna call you that):** yeah, i like tat name to. and thanks for deleting that. as much as i never am, i like to keep things PG. wow i just typed that fast with no mistakes. yes, im evil. everyone says i hang with steven to much. i say this(warning, not PG): f*ck off b*tch. ITS LOVE! did i just type that?

**Novaglae:** interesting conversation you got there.

** CKbrothers:** yep. no spoilers. and i know. amazing right?! the power of the mind can overcome anything. thats why brain teasers work. and , wait, no more adventures in the replies? BUT IT WAS FUN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?

**Fullmetalcanine:** i didnt forget, i have 30 ocs to write about. and wher you been gurl?

**Magnet man:** yep! i did enjoy! and thanks for the ocs, i could use them. (how i am even able to keep control on this many, i haved no idea)

_**KURT POV**_

"Nova will come. Be patient."

Kurt rolled his eyes, then turned away from Ty, Zero and Seto. Zero wanted out, Ty could care less, and Seto was just downright annoying.

"If you want Nova to come, why don't you just summon her. Sorcerers can do that, right?"

Seto scoffed at Zero's remark, and ignored him. So much for being friends.

_**TY POV**_

Ty ignored Zero's remark as well. Seriously, if Zero can't go god mode in here, then why would Seto be able to do any magic of any kind?

"Why don't you be quiet for once? Oh yeah, you can't even sit still!"

"Will you all shut it?! Nothing is going to happen if you're not patient."

Ty yelled at them a little more, then laid his tired head down on the hard concrete. His headphones lay next to him after he had taken them off half an hour ago when he thought he and the others were going to bed. Ty listened as the others' breaths smoothed out, then recollected on what had happened to get him and the others where they were now. If he remembered correctly, Seto and Kurt had been on a spy mission with Kazo and Veldrite. Hm...Kazo. She always seemed to be nice around him. She was a very loyal comrad, he gave her that. She was just never around, so he didn't know her that well.

_I wonder who is going to come looking for me first. Kazo, or Jeanne? Or maybe both._

|flashback|

It was a warm day, not that this wasn't noticed, it was, but when you're sparring for a meal, the temperature wasn't you worry. Jeanne seemed on edge, mainly because at the end of this match, there was a meal. And at the end of that meal, there was caramel. Hot, sweet caramel in rows on a certain cake that Ty had baked last night out of boredom. Jeanne was wearing her usual pink dress with white floral patterns and green leggings, and her black boots reflected the morning sun. Ty was trying to defeat her, which was quite hard. He had trained her well, and her hand to hand combat was exceptional. The only problem was that there had to be a hefty reward at the end of the fighting, or else she wouldn't even lift a finger. At the moment, Ty was about to be defeated, when he saw an opening, and swung his foot low. Jeanne hadn't seen it coming, and fell into the dewy grass

"Really? Do you have to trip me every time?"

"You leave yourself open. You have to learn from your mistakes, or else I'll always be able to trip you."

Jeanne huffed, the blew a stray piece of her dark, cornrowed hair out of her face. By the look on her face, Jeanne had really wanted that cake. Jeanne looked up at Ty, but he already knew what she was up to.

"Hey! No using your ring against me."

"How did you-"

Ty pointed to his headphones, while Jeanne just nodded. She had completely forgotten that they repel forces that manipulate the wearer's mind. Jeanne simply looked down.

_Darn, she must really like cake. Oh well._

Ty reached out a hand, and Jeanne eyed it with caution. She reached out and took it.

"Come on. There's a lot of cake to be eaten."

|flashback end|

After that, Ty had gone down into the chest room to get some sugar cane for sugar, and Jeanne had gone down with him. Strangely enough, the portal only sucked him in, and not Jeanne. As if the portal only wanted him.

Ty shook off that thought, and dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

xXx

_**Nova POV**_

"Are you sure?"

Nova eyed Linda with thought. If Linda was correct, then Mara was lost. Shame too, because her light powers aided them in their struggle. Nova looked over at Tasha. She had long dark brown hair, which was dyed red at the tips. Her red eyes were darting here and there, and occasionally looking down at her attire. She had on ripped leggings, and a red shirt with a black jacket that had studs all over it. Her black and red devil wings and tail were tucked against herself, a sign that she was nervous. Her pale skin was paler than usual.

_Man, Mara's words must have really hit her hard. I remember the story Nell had told me..._

As if by thinking Nell's name she had summoned her, Nell slammed open the door of the tavern and stumbled over to the table, passing the other tables and chairs, which were empty. The tavern was long closed, for it was the middle of the night. That didn't stop people from coming in and seeking shelter though. When Nell saw Steven, she ran up to him and hugged him tight.

"Steven! Steven! Steven Steven Steven!"

The others looked at her with smirks, because even though Nell had denied it, she acted like she liked Steven. Which they should totally get together in the story, because in real life it is never going to happen. The author knows this for a fact due to recent events.

_***timeskip to after awkward moments***_

"So, who is this new recruit you wanted me to see, Nova?"

"His name is David, and I'm pretty sure he's completely oblivious to what goes on nowadays. Pretty sure."

Nell nods, then pulls out a map. On it, there are several colored dots, which move around. As if those dots are people.

"While we wait, I have something to say. Nishi was going though that old sand temple we found the other day, and found this. It basically shows the movements of what ever you want to see. Like for example, I want to see all the members of the Three clans."

The dots disappear, and others appear in different places, but about five dots were clumped together in a town looking depiction. Nell pointed to those dots.

"Those are us."

**heehehehehehheheheheheh! im happy!**


	14. Nishi, Arora, Maddie, Raynia, and others

**i literally had a FNaF moment the other night. it went like this: so i have 88% percent battery on my tablet, and i need to last till 6 am. its 4 am right now. AM I GONNA MAKE IT? **  
><strong>in case you are wondering, i did actually make it.<strong>

_**de usual replies:** _

**Fullmetalcanine:** no, im not forgetting her! i believe she in this chapter actually.

lady A: thank you!

**Qwerty:** i will :D

**Noveglare:** hehe, Ty called him annoying, not me

**CKbrothers:** hopefully you think of something soon, because i could turn everything we say into a story! and you guys sound so awesome! I want in! *plays trumpet and sings when resting*

**Magnet man:** heehee, thanks!

**Oh geez, I'm so sorry for not writing about Arora. Oh geez, oh god. Plz don't hate me I fan!**

_**ARORA POV**_

After a few days, Arora and Nishi could say that that they were (kinda) near civilization. The ground was soggy, meaning it had recently rained, and Arora felt empowered by the amount of water in her surroundings. Despite Nishi keeping a close eye on her map, the duet still encountered demons and spirits. The author is being lazy, and won't write down these fights, because she thinks she terrible at writing them. Well, we'll see if she is a good writer when it comes to writing fight scenes in a chapter of Squid born, yet still human.

As the two came upon yet another demon, Arora complained about how this was supposed to be a safe route, not the 'kill everything that walks along it route'. And Nishi simply said,

"Do something about it."

After failing multiple times to harm the air demon, Arora got really mad that she couldn't do anything helpful, and in her rage, she used the excess water in the air and ground to encase the demon in ice, then formed ice spikes on the inside of the encasing, which impaled the beast and killed it. After seeing the demon's black blood splatter against her ice, Arora came to her senses and released the dead demon from its casing. Its body fell with a slight crack as it hit the ground. As for Arora, she was as surprised as Nishi.

"Nishi, I didn't know I could do that. Please don't-"

But it was too late. Nishi had already pulled Arora into a hug. (A/N: I got you there, didn't I? Yeah, I did.)

"Honestly, what is with these stinking cleches? Why would you leave someone just because they're OP as heck?"

Arora pulled away and smiled. That's one thing she liked about the Three Clans. You weren't judged, and frankly, why does it always have to be the cleches ?

As their journey continued, they came upon the ruins of that inn from the first chapter. Darn, the author really needs to keep up time in this thing. Anyway, Nishi spotted three figures going through the ruins, as if looking for something. Upon investigation(walking up to the figures), Nishi and Arora were delighted to find the figures to be Maddie, Mira, and Anita. Where Anita's cats were, that was a different question. Anita and Mira looked the same as they did in the first chapter, and Maddie still wore her blue sorcerer's cloak, except she had a few bandages here and there. When Mira and Anita saw Arora, they ran up to her and pulled her into a hug while squealing.

"We were so worried!"

"I kinda need to breathe."

Maddie just shook her head, then limped over to Nishi, who was trying to pry the three girls apart. When Nishi saw Maddie coming, she pulled her hands away from the clump of girls, and supported Maddie while she walked.

"Wow, your pretty beat up. What happened?"

Maddie gave her a shy/blushing look, then began to explain.

"It had started raining uncontrollably, and being the fire wizard I am, I was shaking violently. I took refuge in that inn, or what was an inn."

Maddie pointed to the pile of blocks, then continued the story.

"When I got in, I was greeted sweetly, and I sat down to rest. Then the building began to shake, and collapsed. I didn't want anyone to die...like Gen..."

Maddie's eyes watered with tears of sorrow.

_It must have been hard_, Nishi thought, _to lose a family member. Oh yes, it must have been hard to lose your only family. Especially when that family member was your sister._

**(A/N: dun, dun, duuuuuuunnnnnnnn! Oh god, the ocs are everywhere. But I have to say, this is apart of the plot. So yes, I have killed an oc, almost killed a tuber, and killed an oc and then brought them back to life. Dear god, I must be going insane.)**

xXx

|flashback|

***timeskip to about 10 years ago***

"Leave him alone!"

Raynia shouted, her small accented voice being heard by few. She ran up to the bullies, who were picking on her brother. She pounded her tiny fists on the bullies, only to get shoved back by one of them.

"Why should we?"

They answered back in a mocking tone. Raynia felt small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She balled her hands in fists, and immediately, zombies appeared around her and the group of boys, which was her brother and three others.

"Because if you don't, I can't guarantee your survival."

Raynia said in a threatening voice. The bullies stared frightened at her. They quickly ran away, and Raynia walked up to her brother. He had a terrified look on his face, and as she approached him, he got up and ran away from her. Raynia stood there dumbfounded. After all the times she had risen the dead and summoned zombies to protect herself and others, did he really think she was a monster? Raynia hugged herself tight, and doubled over and cried.

As the sun set, Raynia walked home, scared of what she would find. Did her brother tell them of her 'antics'? Would she eat alone tonight? Would they avoid her? The answer was yes to all of these questions as Raynia found out. Her family refused to look at her, and she talked, ate, and walked alone that night. At one point in the night, she climbed out of bed and looked upon the stars. And she began to talk.

"Please Notch, if you can hear me, please. Give me another chance. I don't want this life anymore. I want to be happy. I want to be accepted."

Tears slowly slipped their way down Raynia's face as she prayed.

"Please Notch. Give me something to live for. Give me happiness."

Then Raynia thought of what she wanted most in life.

"Please. Give me a friend."

Raynia watched the stars above, looking for any sign that she was being heard. When she saw none, she closed her eyes and a few more salty tears ran down her face. Raynia climbed back into bed, and laid her head on her tear soaked pillow, and fell asleep. And a shame too, for if she hadn't closed her eyes, she would've seen the stars twinkling from above, as if a sign that hope was to come. And little did she know of the new heights she would fly too.

***timeskip to morning***

Raynia woke up with the feeling of grass under her. She opened a sleepy eye, and discovered that she was no longer in her house, rather she was in jungle on the forest floor out in the open. Raynia panicked, quickly looking around to find anything that would lead her to safety. Other than a note pinned to tree by an arrow, there was none. With a shaky hand, Raynia plucked the arrow out of the tree bark and read it.

_You are a pain in the *ss to be around. _  
><em>We the villagers hate you, and would rather see you dead than alive.<em>

_Every villager in the village, and especially your family._

Raynia dropped the note, and began to sob. She cried and cried for hours on end, not seeing how this could get better. At one point she heard a voice above her sobs. The voice was singing a peaceful, cheery tune, that made her get a warm fuzzy feeling deep inside her. Raynia picked herself up, then wandered over to the voice. When she found the source, she was scared, but forced her self to look anyway. She was shocked at what she saw. A little girl with a blue robe and headband with short brunet hair sat on a stone, singing a soft tune that went like this:

Doesn't it seem like you're falling,  
>deep beneath the world,<br>But realize,  
>That's just the shock of your soul rising up.<p>

There will always be me,  
>Your true friend<br>So take my hand,  
>And forever you will see<p>

The light.

Raynia spoke up.

"That was a lovely song."

The girl whipped around in Raynia's direction, and tiny sparks flew out if her hands. When the girl saw it was just Raynia, the sparks stopped, and she sat back down.

"What's your name?"

The girl's sudden question threw Raynia off.

"I-I'm r-Raynia."

Her voice got softer as she progressed in to her sentence. The girl saw Raynia's tear stained face, and asked her a question.

"Why were you crying? And I don't mind that accent of your's. I think it's cool."

Raynia's face brightened into a smile, and she spoke with more confidence.

"My village hates me for my powers. They-they don't want me anymore."

The girl gave her a worried look, then asked her another question.

"What is your power?"

"I-I can raise the dead, or at least I'm supposed to be able to bring others back to life, but I can only pull off a horde or zombies."

The girl seemed intrigued by Raynia's power, and opened her mouth to say something when her head snapped to her right. Then she got up, and started walking backwards.

"I bet the next time we meet, you'll be able to actually bring people back to life!"

The girl said enthusiastically.

"Mom and dad are calling me. I have to go!"

The girl turned around, and started running. Raynia called out to her.

"Wait! I don't know your name!"

The girl stopped completely, and turned around.

"My name is Maddie. Maddie the sorceress. Fare well, Raynia the fallen angle! May our paths someday cross again!"

And with that, the girl, or Maddie, disappeared into the brush. As for Raynia, she was wondering what Maddie meant.

_Raynia the fallen angle? What does that mean? I guess it must be a complement or something. Oh well. If I'm going to be as strong as Maddie wants me to be, I must move on. And that means getting rid of this stinking accent!_

And with that, Raynia walked off into the undergrowth, awaiting the new life she had been given.

|flashback end|

And that's why, when Trace and Sigmund crossed paths and started fighting, Raynia's voice cracked into her old accent she was born with.

"Leave him alone!"

Both boys turned to her, and Raynia lifted both hands to her mouth.

_What? Why did that just happen? Why now of all times?!_

Raynia brushed it off, then stepped inbetween the two boys. She them grabbed Trace's wrist, and stormed off.

_Stupid past. I can't let that stop me now._

** is your heart crushed? Cause mine is. Gosh, IM SUPPOSED TO BE AN OPTIMISTIC PERSON, NOT A PESSIMIST. Welp, I'm insane.**

**also, because its the holidays, im gonna try to, but i might not post daily. sorz about that.  
><strong>


	15. Ivory, Andromeda, Nell, Maddie, others

**hehehehehehehe. i wanted to say that after this chapter, i may not post anymore until the end of winter break. or until after Christmas. ill try though.**

**dem replies:**

**Lady A:** good wow, or bad wow?

**ClassyPigeon234:** yeah...i need to work on my spelling...but thanks!

**Qwerty:**XD i know! i felt so bad writing that, because im a very optimistic person. XD yus, fallen angle. thanks!

**Zamble:** RIGHT NOW!(in dis chapter. and do worry, you dont sound pushy)  
>yeah...WAIT A MINUTE! why is it that everyone is sick..? COME ON, YOU CAN MAKE IT!<p>

**Ck:** XD lets do this!  
>stan: Nell used double shot! Mk takes 100 damage, plus an extra 50 from Nell's special move, Damage Transfer! that should help! now, about Darkus...yeah...Maddie is kinda still in the lava lamp...i am so gonna get my butt kicked for this...<br>also, im wondering right now why i named Trace's doppleganger Bert...XD and yeah...i actually have about 5 chapters already written, so im 5 chapters ahead of you and everyone else...so i keep forgetting and act like you guys know...XD idiotic me

**Magnet Man:** yeah...they might not appear for a few chapters just because they came into the story's oc list so late. sorry about that...and thanks!

_**IVORY POV**_

Andromeda stood her ground, not wanting to move. Ivory's body pulled out her bow and a white and black arrow, and readied it. Despite the fact that if she made one wrong move she would die, Andromeda stood her ground. Mitch was like a brother to her; so special, he was worth dying for. As Ivory's body shot the arrow, Andromeda made sure to deflect it, because if she dodged it, it might hit Mitch. She fired a few more, which each were deflected perfectly.

"Shoot all the arrows you want. You're not getting past me."

_Good, because I didn't want to hit him anyway._

On one of the last arrows, Andromeda faltered in her stance, making her an easy target for Ivory.

_Oh god, oh god, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY ANDROMEDA! COME ON!_

As the arrow flew through the air preparing to hit its final mark, a familiar iron sword flew through the air towards the arrow, splitting it in two. Both Ivory's and Andromeda's heads snapped in the direction of the blades owner. And let me tell you, no one could have been happier than those two at that very moment.

**(A/N: dat cliffie dough!XD)**

xXx

_**David POV**_

As David walked into the run down town, he saw things that he never had before. Being the sensible hybrid he was, he stared at everything. Yep.

When he finally came to the tavern, he thought it was closed and that he hadn't made it in time. But before he could do anything, Nova appeared in the doorway, and pulled him in. When David walked into the tavern, he saw multiple people there. He saw Steven, who had changed his clothes since a few nights ago. He was now wearing a long sleeved dark green top, with blue jeans. He still had on his black glasses though. Nova was there, along with a girl who had long dark brown hair, which was dyed red at the tips. She also had red eyes with ripped leggings, and a red shirt with a black jacket that had studs all over it. Her black and red devil wings and tail were tucked against herself, and she had very pale skin. There was also an indian girl with an orange shirt and salmon leggings, and a bow and quiver on her back told him she was an archer. Then there was a girl with short brunette hair in low pig tails, with an iron sword by her side and a long sleeved pink shirt with a demin skirt and black leggings. The girl with the pig tails smiled at him, then began to talk.

"Hi there! I'm Nell. Apparently, you want to join the Three Clans, am I correct?"

With a nod from David, Nell continued to talk.

_She's so cheery. I wonder why._

"Well, you already know me, Steven and Nova, so I'll introduce you to the others. The indian girl is Linda, the devil is Tasha, and there are many others, but since everyone is scattered all over the place, due to the author, you'll be working with us for now."

***timeskip to after explanation***

**_NELL POV_**

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning!"

Tasha then retreated to the upstairs portion of the tavern where the beds were, with Linda and Steven in tow. David had already gone to bed, and Nova was somewhere outside, which left Nell to her thoughts. Which is never a good thing, despite how good a story is. Never. But the author has to somehow explain the backstory of this story, and everyone is all like: why are demons? Why this? Why that? So, the author is just gonna cut to the flashback already.

|flashback|

Nell quietly walked down the cobble street in her school uniform. They were just 9-12 year olds, but the school was very strict. It had been getting cloudy and dark, but despite the weather, she wore a cheery smile.

"Hey Nell!"

Nell stopped in her tracks and turned around to see Maddie dashing down the street, hair waving wildly with Anita following close behind. Nell had completely forgotten about what the uniforms looked like, or how bad they looked. These days, a brown and yellow top and a brown and yellow plaid skirt just didn't look good. Not to mention that once you got a uniform, you couldn't get a new one. There were a few people who actually looked semi-good (you could never fully look good in one) in a uniform. They were mostly boys, and a few girls.

As Maddie and Anita approached Nell, the wind began to blow, causing Anita to shiver and step closer to Maddie, who was generating heat with a fire spell.

"I swear, something is up with this weather."

The girls began to walk side by side down the cold road, often greeting others as they pasted by.

"Hey, things have to look up. Guess what day it is!"

Nell jumped in front of the two girls and put her hands behind her back while leaning towards them. The two shared a confused look, before sending Nell one as well. Suddenly, Nell exploded into a smile.

"Today is my birthday!"

All three girls embraced, and continued their walk.

"Gee, we completely forgot. Sorry Nell."

"Oh, I don't mind. The world loves me. This day is bound to get better."

And Nell was right. On some level, the day would get better. Just not on the level she wished it to be on. By now, the girls had come to Mitch's house. They didn't have to wait long for Mitch, because seconds after they arrived, he came tumbling out of the house in a heep with a bacca on top of him.

"You will not beat me out the door Jerome!"

"I already did biggums!"

"Jerome you-oh hi ladies."

All three girls burst out laughing.

"J-Jerome...when did...you get here..."

Maddie was gasping for breath while she talked, and Anita had fallen on the ground laughing. Jerome had probably offered an explanation, but Nell didn't hear it. She was to busy running to Steven's house, because he had promised he would walk with her to school on her birthday. Despite everything she said, Nell had feelings for Steven, which would explain the way she acted around him. As Nell ran up to Steven's porch, she sat on the stairs and waited about five minutes, before she realized he wasn't coming. Nell sighed.

_He promised this time. He said he would. Why does he never like me? Am I really that much of a b*tch to him?_

Tears threatened to spill out of Nell's eyes. This was the fifth time this happened, and Nell was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last.

As Nell ran back to Mitch's, hoping to find her friends. When she didn't see them from afar, she knew they had moved on. Nell walked towards school, this time tears did spill from her eyes.

_I thought you loved me, world. I guess I was wrong._

When Nell came upon the school, she dried her tears with her finger, then forced a cheery smile on her face.

_Don't let them see you are hurting. Don't let them see your pain. Don't let them see your inner thoughts._

|flashback end|

Silent tears dripped out of Nell's eyes. What did she get for her birthday? She got loneliness. That's what she got.

_To be continued..._

**(A/N: mehehehe...WHY AM I LAUGHING?! I has no idea. Anyway, am I a good tragedy writer? Am I am I am I?)**


	16. Merry Christmas!

**Hi there! I hope ya'll had a really good Christmas! Yay!**

**Now about me...(rant time!) so I just made myself really depressed, which makes no sense, because it's Christmas and stuff...BUT I DID AND NOW IM DEPRESSED AND SAD AND REALLY REALLY UNSTABLE MENTALLY. (Not that I was ever stable...) so now I'm smiling even though I'm sad, which isn't really that good, but it's Christmas so I'm like: screw it. I do dis. So now I'm really confused on my life.**

**Also, I just came up with the most awesome plot twist, except it's in the second book, and you guys may possibly have to redo your ocs. Not like completely redo there clothes and stuff, but they wouldn't have any powers anymore, and the love lifes would be a bit mixed up...but yeah! If you guys would be willing to redo them ocs just a tiny bit, the plot twist would be real!**

_**Dem replies:**_

**Lady A:** you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out. Hehehehehe...

**Zamble:** yeah...I may have a death wish...AND OH NO, NOT THE FORTH WALL! NOT DE FORTH WALLLLLLLL! And I'm a monster?!...*silence*

**FullMetalCanine:** yay!

**Qwerty:** aw...thanks!

**CK:** XD also, I'm so so so so so sorry for not writing about Eve and Ck, I FINALLY DID. ARE YOU PROUD OF ME SEMPI?! (Totally spelled that right)

**Magnet man:** merry Christmas!

**To the story!**

_**EVE POV**_

"I'm still scared."

"Eve, there's nothing to be afraid of."

Eve stopped in her tracks.

"Nothing to be afraid of? If you're correct, then Ivory has been taken over by Trace or who knows what, and it's just a matter of time before she kills someone! Heck, she could have already killed someone, and-"

Ck pulled Eve into a hug, then kissed her forehead.

"Sh...it's okay. I'm here."

Eve gave up and sunk into Ck's grip, then pulled away.

"Well, if we are going to make it by nightfall, we had better get a move on. But I don't see how we'll be fast. There two of us, and a lot of forest, and-"

"Okay okay, I get it. Hop on."

Ck bent down, and Eve hopped on. Then Ck took off, unfazed by the new weight added to his cargo.

xXx

_**JEROME POV**_

As soon as the little girl's eyes closed, Jerome knew she didn't have much time unless she got help. Raven's house wasn't far from here, and neither was dragoon's. Jerome pulled the girl out of the ditch, and inspected her for infections. She had strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes, pale skin, and tan shorts with a light blue tank top. She was also very skinny, informing Jerome that she hadn't eaten in days. He then, after finding her also dehydrated, took her to back to his tree house. Not to long after he started treating her wounds, Raven showed up. She had on an off shoulder long sleeve T-shirt with a black lace-up corset and a short black and purple ruffle skirt. Her black hair was cut to a pixie cut, along with silver leggings, black combat boots, a midnight blue satchel, and her regular choker and tattoo. Although Jerome hadn't said anything, Raven could already tell the girl was in bad shape.

"So what's her name?"

Jerome turned to Raven, and let out a sigh.

"You're the one who can read minds. Why don't you read her mind and find out?"

"Because she's not thinking right now."

Then Raven continued quietly.

"And because her brain isn't...functioning."

And that was all Jerome needed to hear before he knew: the little girl was possibly dead.

xXx

_**ELISA POV**_

I hear a voice calling. It says:

"Do what you must. There are others waiting."

But I can't possibly think of anyone who would be waiting. Everyone has something they need to deal with. For all everyone knows, I'm dead. So why am I wanted? At the moment, I'm just floating in the void. Maybe it's my conscious floating in the void. Yeah, its my conscious. So anyway, I'm just floating here peacefully, when this voice calls out.

"Do you want another chance?"

Thing is, this is a nice voice. It's not like the others. Not at all. It's sweet, yet there is pain behind it. I of course had no idea at the time, but apparently if I said yes, I get transported to a world where only your conscious is allowed in. Great.

**So yeah. I GOT THE BEST CHRISMAS GIFT EVER! I got a plushie of a bat, a pig, a creeper, and an enderman. And a squid! Don't forget the squid! You already know what I'm gonna call the bat and the pig. Speaking of Minecraft Universe, my cousins are listening to Apex in the other room. TURN UP DEM BEATS! I LOVE THAT SONG!**

**I need a name for the squid...**


	17. Announcements!

hi! So your probably like: Nell! Where da chapter?! Well...hi. So when I said I was going to try to post over winter break, I ment my version of winter break. Which is until I go back to school. Hi. Anyway, I just wanna say. Hi. No, but sers though. Hi there. I'm so happy, all I can do is say hi. Which is weird, because I had a dream that makes me wonder if my brain was saying I'm worthless or not. Basically, everybody simply let me get murdered. They had a choice to sit still and let me die, or save me. Actually, I'm questioning wether it was even me or not, but yeah. I think what triggered it was that I realized yesterday that the person I love said in a sugar coated way, they hate me. Yup. So now my brain is like, "hey Nell, your crush hates you, so everybody hates you. Go kill yourself or something." Except I wont, because let's be honest, i have never been sane. Yep. Hi.

Anyway, you guys gave a lot of choices for what to name the squid plushie, but here are my favorites:

budder

potato

and...

(wait for it)

sky

XD

so anyway, yeah. The only way to end this is to say hi. So...

hi.


	18. Andromeda, Trace, Seto, Ty, others

**Man, I really need to stop being an idiot. Anyway, the squid plushie name is coming along great. So far:**

**potato: 3**

**sky: 1**

**butter: 1**

**then I came up with this: Sky Buttered-Potato**

**XD**

_**den replies:**_

**ck:** thanks! And wait, *zooms in on screen* trace is being nice! Must write down! And yesh...it will be in real life, but my god there will be so much drama due to the plot...

**Lady A:** YOULL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NOW. Except, it'll be yet another cliffie. And you are going to hate meh when you read it...and for that second review, in for the midnight review! Well, it's midnight for meh anyway...XD

**Qwerty:** I already counted it! It's the one vote for budder! And yay! Heheh, yeah SCREW DAH HATERS! And hi.

**Elementalist5**: yeah, irony makes me laugh too.

**Magnet Man**: thanks! And I mean, he'd still be mean...

**Zamble**: XD #Skyalltheway! #Skyalltheway! What if Sky literally saw this, and was wondering what the heck we ment!

:**Fullmetalfeline**: XD the funny thing is, I could hear you saying that when I read it XD

**ClassyPigeon**: XD potato. Everyone wants potato. And yesh...revenge is sweet...

**onto the story!**

**(A/N: I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes, i wrote this at, like, 2 am. So if Seto gets called a girl, don't complain.)**

_**SETO POV**_

Ty, Kurt, and Zero had all been taken away by a 'guard', who Seto could see was just Sigmund in disguise. Where he had taken them, Seto didn't know. He only knew that when the 'guard' came to get him, he ran. It wasn't a coward run, it was a 'I'm going to save the others and possibly myself if I'm fast enough' kind of run. But of course, without magic, Seto had been caught and brought to a portal.

Which he was shoved in.

And he didn't like it.

Being shoved into the portal that is. Not-what ever you were just thinking (you and your dirty minds).

xXx

_**? POV**_

_What is your wish,_

_You know the demons hide_

_In your sweet little heart._

_What is your wish_

_There are people in this world_

_Who are bad_

_Don't take it for granted,_

_You'll find a million reasons_

_Why there is evil in the world._

_Dig really deep,_

_And find that deep inside,_

_You are the monster._

**(A/N: only one person knows who this is...and it's not me...it's one of you...)**

xXx

_**CK POV**_

"Eve, we're getting close now. It's time to get off my back."

Eve had been riding Ck's back for the last hour, and pouted as Ck slowed to a stop.

"But it's fun up there. It's really fun up there."

Ck shook his head, then kept running with Eve on his toes. Eventually, they came so close to Ivory, that Ck used some of his magic to speed himself up, and as did Eve. When the two saw that Andromeda stood scarred and bruised with Mitch the same by her side, they rushed in to help.

"Glad you could join the fray!"

Andromeda greeted the two as Ivory swung her sword down, only to be blocked by Mitch.

"Our pleasure!"

Eve replied sarcastically. Everyone, including Ivory somehow, rolled their eyes before continuing fighting. The fight was quite extravagant, but the author decided to be a butt and not write it. She is still 'paranoid'(if you can call it that) with her writing battle scenes. Or she just wants to save it for the finale. The world may never know. Anyway, Ivory had managed to get herself into a pickle, so she expanded her black wings and flew away. When she had landed, Eve had tackled her and dangled her white scarf over her, which would have brought her back to her senses, but unfortunately Trace sensed his "puppet"(Ivory was more of a slave in her own opinion.) was escaping his grasp, and thinking quickly, shoved Andromeda off a conveniently placed cliff. So down Andromeda fell, and who knows wether she survived? The author has left her group on yet another cliffie, this one probably being the most cliffie of them all, since the author is known to kill ocs at random intervals. After all, the author will have done the following at the end of this story: almost kill at least five people, almost killed a seven year old, killed a little sister(this has already happened, plus it happened before the story. Will I ever write a prequel? Possibly), possibly killed A tuber(gotta wait and find out. When it happens, you guys will be so mad at me. It's complexicated.), have almost suicided at least 5 people, and much, much more. You all probably like:

"WTF is wrong with you?! Why so much death?!"

I have no idea.

Evil side: it's gonna be soooooo delightful...*evil laugh*

**Also, I'm really sorry for all the ominous stuff, but at the moment I'm obsessed with FNAF, and yeah..**

**Next chapter you guys'll have a full acount of all the plushies I have...and then the ones not named will be named for references!**

**And holy crap! We are at 993 views! After this chapter, we may be over 1000 views! Yes!**


	19. Good bye and good luck(one-shot)

hi guys I um...just wanted to say hi. I really wish I could update today, but I cant I have friends over, and I'm working on an anime story right now, and it takes time to write 2 1000 word chapters in one night. Anyway, I just had inspiration to do this, it's a skylox one-shot, and basicully they're both kids at a hotel. They pretty much talk to each other through the doors that connect the suites, cause their families don't know each other. It a bit sad, and short, but I could always continue it later. Anyway, enjoy.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Why would that matter?"

"well, I've been talking to you for a week now, and I don't know when we're leaving this hotel. So I would like to know you name."

"Ty"

"I'm adam"

"it's nice to meet you Adam."

"it has been nice. Proper grammar child."

"I don't wanna"

"oh great, you're one of those people."

"no I'm not!"

"..."

"Adam?"

"..."

"Adam?!"

"..."

"oh come on! I didn't mean to chase you away! I'm sorry."

"..."

"please don't leave me..."

"I would never leave my best friend."

"thanks adam"

*timeskip to a week later*

"really?"

"yeah. Really."

"So I'll never talk to you again? I don't wanna..."

"hey, if you set your mind to it you'll never have to say goodbye."

"then what is this?"

"good bye and good luck. On finding me again I mean."

"I'm gonna miss you adam."

"same here Ty. Same here."

*timeskip*

"Good bye then. And good luck."

"yeah...Good bye Adam."

"Yeah. Later."

before Adam left, he slipped a piece of paper under the door. And when Ty read what was on that peice of paper, it only made him want even more to find Adam again. Mostly because it was true for him too. For on the peice of paper, were three amazing words. And those words were these words:

I love you.

so yeah, very bad and poorly written one-shot. Sorry for that, yeah...


	20. ALL OF THEM!

**hi there guys. so, im sorry for not posting anything(for reading), and to show my sadness, im going to post a chapter in here, and in Squid born. so keep checking for that.**

**also, the squid's name is this: Sky Buttered Potato(Sky for short).**  
><strong>anyway, here's my count on plushies<strong>

**creeper**  
><strong>small creeper<strong>  
><strong>enderman<strong>  
><strong>small enderman<strong>  
><strong>zombie<strong>  
><strong>bat<strong>  
><strong>pig<strong>  
><strong>pig<strong>  
><strong>squid<strong>

**now i need a name for the creeper...**  
><strong>also, i have made it my goal to make as many tuber references as i can in public. or with friends. today we were at a seafood , and you already know which tuber i referenced. you just dont know what i based the reference on...the theme, the food, or the utencils? heheheheheh...<strong>

**also, yeah...i really shouldnt write one-shots...**

**anyway, 1,111 views? how did- never mind, im special.**

_**replies:**_

**Zamble:** XD i will put him on zee window sill...also, im random cause i can be! :3

**Qwerty:** yup! an unknown oc...and im glad you liked it!

**lady A:** hm...let me check...yeah...what happens is in a later chapter...Mah god i really need to stop this..and im glad you liked my terrible one-shot!

**Ck:** no matter how mant times we do this i always love it!XD yeah..i need to explain Sigmund...anyway, i might tie that into zeh plot, and sorry. THIS IS WHY I DONT WRITE ONE-SHOTS. CAUSE THEY ARE TERRIBLE AND IM HAVING TROUBLE WITH ROMANCE RIGHT NOW ANYWAY! sorry, i have to rant every once in a while. oh boy, how are we going to fix this?...

**Magnet man:** yeah, i never thought i would make it this far...#SkybutterpotatoFTWXD

**heroseekerfrost:** you have voices in your head too?! i thought i was the only one!

**Fullmetalcanine:** :3 i would love to read your other stories! and whew! i thought you went that for real! of course, i wouldnt kill myself, why would i? I HAVE TO AVENGE MYSELF!

_**ELISA POV**_

The sky from what Elisa could see was a pure pumpkin orange, and the ground was pure ash and coal. Elisa had wandered around a bit before giving up. She found a fat lump of coal, and sat down, cringing as the black cinders smeared on her tan shorts. And so she sat there, looking around and trying not to flip out. Eventually, she got bored, so she wandered off to go find something. At one point, Elisa thought she was being followed. That would be a good theory, except when she turned around, no one was there, or nothing at least. Elisa continued onward, and a short while later, she got that feeling again. Of course, when she looked back, no one was there. Once it happened a third time, she suddenly felt extreme discomfort, as if her very soul was about to be torn out of her. An uneasy felling crept up inside her stomach, and with no defenses of her own, she assumed the worst and started running. Her sudden burst of speed made that uneasy feeling leave her for only a moment, and as she ran, it slowly came back. Then she realized why it was so strong. There were more than one spirit. There were five. And they all wanted her dead. At one point, Elisa managed to trip on a rock, and stumbled onto the ground.

"Ow"

Elisa whimpered as she slammed down onto the ashy ground. So this is where she dies? Possibly.

Elisa assumed the fetal position as tears seemed to rip through her face. It was always her, wasn't it? She was alone in this desolate place called 'Minecraftia'. So was it worth it? Was it really worth it to murder your parents? Was if really worth it use your only stinking wish on weird things? Was it worth it, if you may never see your friends again?

|flashback|

**(A/N: before you read this, I was slightly tired, and didn't have common sense. The time skips are all weird, but considering that the earliest we have seen Elisa is when she was six, and that in the present story she is seven, you can assume that this all happened between then, and now. Unless or course I wrote something down saying other wise. Enjoy)**

"I wish I could understand you. That way, I could save you."

Elisa leaned over the bloody body, which was slowly dying. She felt a strong warmth on her chest, and looked down at the yellow necklace to find it had disappeared, yet she still felt it's warm glow. Elisa turned back to the body, which she had saved thanks to her wish. She gently got up, then continued running through the large forest.

_*timeskip*_

The five year old Elisa had no idea what to do. Heck, Nishi would be home soon, and she was going to be very mad when she finds out Elisa had just murdered her parents. Slowly, Elisa came to the conclusion that she was screwed. Yep. Oh so very screwed.

Elisa knew exactly what Nishi had seen that day. Nishi had seen a little girl with blood stained clothes and hair sitting in the living room with a bloody knife in hand, which had probably penetrated the skin of the two adult bodies laying on the ground next to her. Nishi, Being the kind person she was, gently pulled Elisa into a hug. Then, she burned the bodies in the lit fireplace, and picked up Elisa, and walked out of that house.

_*timeskip*_

_So I may never see my friends again? They may never want to see me again. Heck, I should just go._

Elisa took off without anything with her. Hey, I said she was smart. Not that she had common sense.

|flashback end|

Elisa noticed that the spirits were growing ever farther. Why? She had no idea. She did know that that presence from so long ago was back, except this time, it was sweeter, and it seemed the owner of that presence wanted to do good. Of course, Elisa didn't get a good chance to see the spirit, because she heard far off voices that she recognized.

xXx

**(A/N: Kay, so I got bored, and I came up with a really fun idea that I'm just gonna call seasons of standing. Basically, everyone except the back guys (Mara isn't in this, but Raynia is.) went on a skiing trip (some people are on snowboards), and they are pretty much giong down the hill. And stuff happens. This would have been a one-shot, but i already demonstrated my amazing one-shot writing. Enjoy.)**

"You think you can beat me? I am the ice queen!"

Arora playfully shouted at a very competitive Andromeda.

"It's on bro!"

The two raced down the mountain, completely unaware of the fact that they were leaving the others behind.

"Adam! Control your girlfriend!"

"I can't mom!"

Adam then picked up some snow, and threw it at Ty, who ducked and the snowball ended up hitting Anita, who fell off her skis, and pulled Mira down with her. Adam and Ty burst out laughing, then continued to ski down the mountain to get away from the mad girls. Maddie sped past everyone, and ended up snowboarding with Arora and Andromeda. Arora, being the person that she was, summoned a small ledge of ice, which she went off, and her board went into a cork screw, which then stopped when it hit the ground. Arora landed safely, then gave Andromeda a challenging yet playful look. Andromeda got the memo, and went up a small incline, which when she sped off it, she did a front flip, and landed clean on her feet. Maddie, who never announced herself, was videoing the whole thing. The two kept showing off, so then Mitch and Jerome slipped past them quite easily.

Nova was talking with Ivory, who was planning a sinister move. She gently prepared a snowball, then launched it, and quickly went faster past Nova. Nova wiped off the snow, and raced after Ivory, who was quickly navigating past everyone else. Nell was snowboarding and joined Arora and Andromeda in their trick session. Kurt and David were dying of laughter, and Ck and Eve were skiing along together holding hands. Minty was probably at the log cabin with Seto, who was making hot chocolate. Raynia slyly came up behind Anita and Mira with a snowball in hand, but the two wipped around just in time to see her, and threw the snowballs away. So, being the sensible person she was, she immediately shoved Anita down into the snow again. Anita again pulled Mira down, and Raynia fell down from laughing.

Solomon face palmed at everyone's strange antics. Kazo was trying to land a snowball on Ty, who kept dodging. So she did the best thing she could do. She tackled him. Zero mentally face palmed, and kept skiing at his own pace. Same went for Veldrite, except he had to pry Kazo off Ty, who really wanted to catch up with Adam. Raven and Jeanne talked a bit, then continued down the mountains.

Elisa, being the person that she was, snowballed Andromeda in the air, who fell, causing Maddie to end the video, causing Arora and Nell to stop their trick session, causing Anita, Raynia, and Mira to crash, causing Solomon to face palm again, causing Ivory to stop and give him a dirty look, causing Nova to tackle her, causing Kurt and David to stop laughing and stare, causing Ck and Eve to let go of each other's hands and slow down, causing Kazo, Zero, and Veldrite to crash as well, causing Mitch, Jerome and Adam to wonder why no one was back yet, causing them both to be caught in the snow ball fight between Steven, Linda, Tasha, and possibly a squirrel. My god, that's a mouthful.

**So, who do you think caught Elisa? Well, you'll have to wait until the next Seasons of standing.**

**geez, you guys have no idea how much editing goes into making one chapter...**


	21. Kazo, Veldrite, Nova, Tasha, and others

**hey guys, im back with another chapter!**

**and before i say anything, i must say this: my brain is f*cked up.**  
><strong>see, i was trying to have a nice Friday, so i went to watch Bajan's videos. and i scrolled down to far. and i saw Endstone. you see, im obsessed with Minecraft parodies, and will not hesitate to watch them when ever. so i clicked on Endstone, and then i cried. yup.(FOR THE TENTH TIME! I GET THAT ITS A GOOD SONG AND ALL, BUT I CANT NOT CRY EVERY TIME!) and then i was thinking about how much i can relate to the lyrics, and then i cried even more, because clearly my life has been full of weirdness. and i had went to shut it off, and i accidentally clicked the ten hour version or it. *does that meme face* so, now im just gonna turn down the volume, and try not to look at the screen.<strong>  
><strong>yup, im disappointed in myself as well.<strong>

**Demonfox25:** hm. you have some qwerky friends there. and i will continue until its hated.

**ZambleTheZombie:** WHO LIEK MINECRAF?! XD that'll never get old.

**Lady A:** aw, don be worried! what your thinking of happens either next chapter or a few chapters after it.

**Qwerty:** you do know? well good! yup, id be dyeing of laughter randomly. i regret nothing.

**Ck:** XD okay, well the ski trip was a distant future, but at the same time an AU story. my mind was blown anyway. also, Minty, i choose for you to have a lover, because that'll happen, AND is hinted at in the next chapter. i think. i'll still accept your cuddles though!

**Magnet Man:** thanks!

**also, by the end of the story(im working on the prequel as we speak!0_0), i'll have over 50 ocs fighting and arguing about everything i say in my head. it'll be fu-un. i must go cope with this and prepare rooms in my mind for them. my main ocs will take over from here for a few chapters.(im going to regret this...)**

**Steven: *troll face***  
><strong>Maddie: Hello friends!<strong>  
><strong>Anita: *walks in with bag*<strong>  
><strong>Maddie: whats in the bag?<strong>  
><strong>Anita: this. *drops bag and tips over**Elisa rolls out* she was trying to sneak off to the tuber rooms.<strong>  
><strong>Elisa: i wasnt going for the Tuber rooms...i was heading for my room!<strong>  
><strong>Maddie and Anita: riiiiight.<strong>  
><strong>Elisa: im bored. ima go play with Sky. *walks away*<strong>  
><strong>Maddie: what does she mean by 'play'?<strong>

_**NOVA POV**_

"Steven, get up."

Nova shook Steven in an effort to wake him, but he simply turned over.

"...I don't wanna..."

Nova rolled her eyes as Steven want back to loudly snoring.

"Steven, get up. Your girlfriend wants to see you."

"She's...not my...girlfriend..."

Nova narrowed her eyes at him, then shoved him out of the bed with her tail. Despite this, Steven still stumbled around as if he was sleep walking. So Tasha did the most reasonable thing she could possibly do. She slapped him, which earned her a high five from Nova, a pained shriek from Steven, and a scolding from Linda. She also got Steven's serving a pancakes, because his jaw was to sore for him to eat.

Everyone was still laughing at "the slap" as they were calling it, that when Nell and David did come down, Nell questioned them what they were laughing at. When she got her answer, she simply shrugged and replied.

"Come on, it's not that amusing. I mean, most of the members in the clans would probably slap him any chance they get."

Everyone burst out laughing, including Nell. But if you looked closely, you would be able to see that there was pain in her eyes. A pain that she didn't want anyone to see.

xXx

_**VELDRITE POV**_

Veldrite slowly climbed through the rocky peaks with Kazo in tow.

"You sure this is where it is?"

"Absolutely. This was Sigmund's old base, wasn't it?"

"I suppose so, but I don't want to get into any trouble. After all, if we get trapped here, we won't be able to continue looking, wether that musky dungeon is here or not."

Kazo shook at the thought of that hell. Last time, if was a living torture chamber.

When Veldrite finally made it to the entrance, he almost turned around and climber away. It was the same giant rock doors with black burnt rings, but now the doors were crumbling, and thick cobwebs hung down from the rings and cracks in the doors. Veldrite put a hand on the rings, and pushed, causing a small creak to emanate from the door's hinges. The right door opened, while the left door stuck hard in place. Visions flashed through the two's minds, which didn't help with the overall spooky factor.

|flashback|

"Run run run!"

A massive explosion hung in the air, causing the others to cover their ears. Meanwhile, Sigmund had grabbed Anita arm, his looming firm began to glow.

"ANITA!"

Never one to leave others behind, Maddie had sent a fireball at Sigmund. It hadn't hit him, rather it hit the left door, causing Sigmund falter. Anita slipped from his grasp, and ran to the others.

|flashback end|

Veldrite shook his head. Kazo hadn't been there when it happened, thank goodness, but that didn't stop her from trembling just a bit.

_**KAZO POV**_

Kazo knew Veldrite was a serious person when it came to others. He wouldn't joke around. She also knew that if he was scared of a flashback, then what ever triggered that flashback must have been bad. Oh, what do you know? There is a creepy cavern that is broken and bad stuff possibly happened there. Yeah, looks like a flashback starter.

Kazo and Veldrite crept along through the passage ways deep within the mountain. There were several times when they heard movement, but it was either above them, or below them. An hour and several flashbacks later, they had come up with nothing.

"There's nothing here!"

"Shhh! They might hear you!"

"Who?! There is no one here! I don't see why-"

Veldrite put a hand over Kazo's mouth, and pulled her behind some stalagmites (probably the wrong cave rock XD). A moment after, a few dark mages appeared out of a wall, a conversation was spoken in low voices. As they spoke, they looked around, as if trying to find something.

"...he's crazy!"

"There isn't anything wrong with shoving people into portals..."

Their voices faded away, but their words stuck in Kazo and Veldrite's mind.

_What if those people are our friends? What if it's Ty...oh please don't let it be Ty!_

She kinda liked him. A lot.

Anyhow, Veldrite climbed out of their hiding place, and immediately walked to the wall the mages had appeared out of. He inspected it, and at one point, even reached his hand to it, which slipped through easily.

"What's on the other side?"

Veldrite gave Kazo a weary look, then replied with a sigh.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go."

Then Veldrite slipped through to the other side. Kazo took a deep breath, then closed her eyes and took a few steps forward. Not to her surprise(dem clichés yo!), she walked straight through the wall. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a four-by-four block hallway, with multiple doors leading this way and that. Kazo quickly sped up to get to Veldrite, who had stopped at a door. He quickly went through, and went down a narrow hallway.

"What is this place?"

"The dungeon."

The two walked for a few minutes, before coming across an iron door, which was different from the locked wooden doors leading to the other cells. Or course, it was locked, so Kazo took it up to 'unlock' in.

Kazo reached and detached a scythe charm on her bracelet, which started glowing. It then transformed into a real budder (gold if you didn't know. Since its Kazo's POV, and not Veldrite's, or anyone else's, we are calling it budder. Deal with it.) scythe. It spun around, then Kazo reached up and grabbed hold of it, and gave it a final swing, which sliced the lock on the iron door in two. Kazo gripped her scythe, which started glowing, until Veldrite put a hand up.

"Better not transform it back. You never know."

Kazo nodded, then opened the iron door, and went through.

The bodies of Ty, Kurt, Seto, and one other guy laid motionless on the ground.

"Guys? Guys!"

Kazo ran over to them, shaking each in turn. Veldrite simply stood there, observing the bodies.

"What's wrong with them?"

Kazo shifted nervously as she bit back tears.

"Come on. I have to show you something."

Veldrite pulled Kazo up by her arm, then the two closed the door behind them and walked off. They walked back to the main hallway, and walked through another door further down. They came upon a portal, which looked like a nether portal, except it was made coal blocks, and the portal part was orange.

"You saw those bodies, right?"

Kazo turned towards Veldrite.

"No derp. I was near tears!"**(A/N: heheh...derp xp)**

Veldrite ignored her remark, the began explaining.

"That's the thing. While those were the bodies of our friends, they weren't exactly our friends. See, this portal pretty much separates mind from matter if you get what I'm saying. Your body goes straight through the portal, while you consciousness actually goes to whatever dimension is on the other side of that portal."

"So then wouldn't we just be able to put the bodies back through?"

Veldrite shook his head.

"Nope. That's the tricky part. The body and the consciousness have to go through the portal at the same time."

"Then how are we supposed to do this?!"

"I don't know."

Kazo put her hands on her hips, then sighed. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, I know! I'll go through the portal and get the consciousness' back, and you'll stay here and move the bodies through when I move the consciousness through! Great, see yah!"

Before Veldrite could respond, Kazo leaped through the portal, only her body making it to the other side. Her consciousness, though, went to the dimension on the other side of the portal.

**Maddie: no for reals, what did Elisa men by 'play'?  
>everyone: *hears scream*<br>Anita: she meant chase him around with a squid on a fishing pole.  
>Sky: *comes running in screaming and runs around in circles before running out with Elisa chasing him with a squid*<br>Steven: this'll be a loooooooooooong few chapters. oh well. there's only one way to end this. 3...2...1...GO!  
><strong>**Every single person in my mind including myself and non-ocs: WHO LEIK MINECRAF?!**


	22. THE CHAPTER

**Maddie: hey friends! the author is dealing with an oc mafia right now(ocs that wanted to get into this story want to get into the sequal, and the author has to run for their life.), so me, Tasha, and Linda are going to do the replies! or say what the author says to them.**

**Ck: **Markiplier! yay! also, you mean...FB. YEAH, I SAID IT! SCREW POLITENESS, I WANNA BE A DOLPHIN! wat?

**Zamble: **welp...its here.

**Qwerty:** XD dont we all leik minecraf?

**Linda: yep, thats all. why arent there more reviews?**

**Tahsa: well, everyone is probably trying to calm down for.._.'the chapter'_**

**Linda: wait, its _'the chapter'_? EVERYBODY RUN TO MY YACHT!**

**Maddie: we'll need someone else...I got it!**

**Mara and Tessa: *poof in***

**Tessa: shouldnt i be in your anime story? and why is the door locked?**

**Mara: crap. its _'the chapter'_**

**Tessa: we shouldnt worry about it. whats so bad about _'the chapter'_ anyways?**

**Mara: *grabs Tessa's shoulders and shakes her* DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY OF HIS FANGIRLS ARE READING THIS?! DO YOU?! AHHHHHHH! *runs into wall***

**Tesaa: oh boy. *hides behind iron golem.***

**kay, before you read this, calm down.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**are you calm? if not go up a few lines. if so, continue. and please, dont kill the author.**

_**MITCH POV**_

So when we last left off, Andromeda was falling to her death, which left Mitch, Ck, and Eve had to fend off Trace, Raynia, and Ivory. This will be fun to write.

Anyway, most people would think that Andromeda was going to die. Unless you were extremely close to Andromeda, like Adam or Nell, you would have thought she would die. Not Mitch. He was close to her, therefore he knew she had one last trick up her sleeve. There was a reason he often played Hunger Games with her when Jerome wasn't around. She was pretty hardcore.

"Trace, you JERK!"

Ck ran at trace, his shard sword at the ready. He charged into Trace, who drew his own sword. The two were having a magic duel, while Eve picked a fight with Raynia. That would leave Ivory to Mitch, except she was nowhere n sight. Mitch looked around, and saw Ivory looking over the edge, her arm outstretched over the side of the cliff. And she was pulling something up. Mitch would have helped, but a blade penetrated his stomach, which sent an excruciating pain throughout his body. The blade was forcibly pulled out of him as he gave a cry of pain. He turned to see who it was, and Trace's doppelganger stood there, a creepy grin on his red face. Mitch fell to his knees, then on his side. As he lay there, he gripped his large wound, then he felt himself falling away, and black spots appeared in his vision. Then he closed his eyes, and took his final breathe before slipping into a deep sleep that would last forever. Dear god, Jerome is going to have a fit with me after this chapter.

**(A/N: oh. My. F*cking. God. Did I really just do that...?)**

**Steven: you did now everyone is going to be mad that Mitch is dead. :)**

**Nell: but I- I didn't- I wouldn't- WHY?! Btw, how did you get out of your cage...?**

**Steven: *sweats nervously* uh...#Ty'sfoot! *runs off***

**Nell: wat?**

**Jerome: hey I'm back! What happened while I was gone?**

**Nell: uh...RUN!**

_**ANDROMEDA POV**_

*timeskip back to when she was falling*

As Andromeda fell, most people would think that her life was flashing before her eyes. But actually, this was what she was thinking:

_You know, it's a nice day. There are some clouds here and there, and the wind is tickling my ears.  
><em>

Andromeda of course had a plan. She took off her ring, then held it in both hands. This ring was given to her by her mother, who had used it once, leaving it with four uses. Those uses happened to be teleports, so Andromeda looked where she wanted to go, then,

WAM!

The cold desolate air of the void hit her body like a hammer. When Andromeda emerged into the overworld again, she was surprised when she felt herself leaning backwards. Then she felt herself be pushed by a strong gust of wind, and she toppled back over the cliff. Her hand caught the cliff side, and she slipped her ring back on. Andromeda looked up to see a face she wished she had soon seen earlier. Ivory loomed over her, except this time, there was a smile on her face. The cool air of the afternoon blew her long black hair with green tips around, making her seem even more friendly. Ivory's hand reached out towards Andromeda, who excepted it with great thankfulness. Ivory pulled Andromeda up, and Andromeda would have said something if she hadn't heard Mitch cry out. Andromeda's eyes widened as she saw Mitch's body fall to the ground, then start bleeding furiously. When his eyes closed and he stopped breathing, she knew it was done.

No more health.

No more lives.

Game over.

**(A/N: would you be mad if I ended the entire story here? Well, I'm not, just so you know. Anyway, because I feel like being a jag, I'm going to leave it on a cliff hanger once again.  
><strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**plz don kill me, i fan!*hides in corner***


	23. THE CHAPTER: aftermath

**kay, so you remember how in the last chapter Mitch died? Welp, this chapter is devoted to the battle between Andromeda and Ivory, and Bert(Trace's doppelganger). i also put lyrics to the song ****angel with a shotgun****(the nightcore version) in this, and for it to not be plagiarism, the Nightcore version was made by ****CUTLoveRx via Youtube, and the original version by The Cab. also, lyrics are like **_this_**, while thoughts are **_this_**. ehjoy. hi.**

_**IVORY POV**_

It wasn't the shock of death that hit Andromeda and Ivory first. It was the fact that they couldn't reverse that death. Or the fact that Mitch was gone. For good. Ivory sunk to the ground, her heart shattered.

_So this is where it ends..._

"Get up."

**_ANDROMEDA POV_**

"Get up."

Ivory's head looked up at a very determined Andromeda. Tearful, but determined.

"Y-you can't just lie down and die."

_oh yeah  
>oh yeah<br>oh yeah  
><span>_

"You have to at least try. You can't just let yourself be walked over."

|flashback|

"No! Damn it Mitch! Can you mootate?"

"Nope I died as a mutation."

"Well then how am I gonna win?! You had full iron, and I only have leather! How-"

"Andromeda! You cant just lie down and die! Even if the odds are against you, you cant let yourself be walked over!"

|flashback end|

_**IVORY POV**_

Ivory looked up at Andromeda, then wiped away her tears. This was no time for weakness. **(A/N: i apologize to Ckbrothers, because my computer was glitching, so if Bert's colors are off, meh sorz. if i happen to get his colors right, then great for me, my memory is awesome.)****  
><strong>

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
>An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun<em>...

Ivory got up off the ground and pulled out her bow. She wasn't exactly 'nice' to people who killed others unless it wasn't respawning restricted. She remembered how badly it hurt to loose her mother and father, and she never avenged them. She wouldn't make that mistake ever again. Never again.

|flashback|

In the cavern her mother cried as she slowly crept to her daughters hiding spot; in a dead tree. Crying, she called her daughter out. When her daughter saw her, the little girl known as Ivory started crying.

"Mommy where's daddy?"

Ivory sobbed, she knew that it's not good to have a arrow in your belly.

"He's gone,"

The mother barely choked out her next sentence.

"Sweetie, I want you to know we're so proud of you, and that even if we're gone you'll never loose us. We're always in here."

She pushed her daughter by her shoulders to gesture with a shaky pale hand at her heart. As Ivory cried, her mom slowly lay down and looked up.

"M-mommy, please don't leave me!"

"It'll be ok sweetie. It'll be ok..."

Her mom closed her eyes for the last time, and stopped breathing. Crying even harder, Ivory fell on her mothers body, and all free-spirited thoughts left the 5-year-old's head.

"I love you mommy."

Ivory whispered. After that time seemed to stand still, and nothing could be heard but the loud sobs from a child crying on her mother's dead body. Looking down, she slowly took off the thing her mother had passed onto her, her anklet. She then looked up, her eyes filled with anger and determination. She strapped on the now her size anklet; it was enchanted with the enchantment 'Ever Fitting'. After putting it on she stood up, grabbing a shovel off the ground she started digging. 5 hours later, a little girl could be seen burying her parents bodies. She grabbed two flowers (her dad's present to her) from the house she had been raised in. Putting them on top she cried,

"I'll miss you mommy, bye daddy."

Before she broke down she got up and went to the cave's entrance only to find it black. Wings sagging, she glared, and she quickly went back and grabbed a rusted iron pick axe. Carrying it back, she started mining her way out. After getting out she looked around, it was night time. She slowly started walking in a random direction, sad she couldn't fly yet, because then she could be far away. But she kept walking anyway, because any where else was better than here.

|flashback end|

**(A/N: amazingly depicted and written flashback by ZambleTheZombie, edited and copy-and-pasted by NellisEllis! why am i telling you this?:P)**

_**3rd person pov**_

_Get out your guns, battles begun,_  
><span><em>Are you a saint, or a sinner?<br>If loves a fight, than I shall die,_  
><span><em>With my heart on a trigger.<em>

Andromeda reached behind herself, but her hand hesitated and flinched back.

_Not now, I must use my ultimate weapon when I really need too..._**(A/N: im so sorry, but if you get this reference, i will love you forever and ever. not that i dont already do:3)**

Ivory gave her a puzzled look, then focused on Bert. He had no real weapons other than magic...deadly magic that could kill you in one hit if you aren't careful. Bert assumed a light blue color, then shot about three bolts of magic at the two, who both simply dodged. Ivory in turn shot an arrow at Bert, who turned green and swiftly dodged.

_They say before you start a war,_  
><span><em>You better know what you're fighting for.<em>  
><span><em>Well baby, you are all that I adore,<em>  
><span><em>If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<em>

Raynia had spawned zombies, who completely surrounded Eve, and turned to the interesting fight had had been going on; as much as Raynia admired Trace, she turned to the battle between the threesome.

_Why fight? Nothing will come from it, so why don't you stop? You won't win._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
><span><em>Fighting til' the wars won,<em>  
><span><em>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.<em>  
><span><em>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<em>  
><span><em>Don't you know you're everything I have?<em>  
><span><em>... And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<em>

Bert blasted a few bolts at Andromeda, which knocked her sword out of her hand. He then changed into a forest green color, and got really close to Andromeda, who was leaning over from Bert's loom. Bert changed to a blood red color, an evil smile curling at his lips. His fist lit on fire with magic and raised it, and swung down at Andromeda. You would all be very mad at me if I left it here, huh? Well, the song's not over, therefore you have nothing to worry about.

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_  
><span><em>Don't mean I'm not a believer.<em>  
><span><em>... And major Tom, will sing along.<em>  
><span><em>Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.<em>

The clash of metal pierced the air like a needle, filling optimists with hope, and pessimists with dread. Ivory was both, so she felt hope rising within her soul while her stomach did a flip-flop.

When the cloud of dissipated magic settled down and disappeared, Andromeda had her eyes closed as if waiting for impact. Yes, Bert's fist had swung down, and yes, Andromeda didn't teleport away, but she wasn't dead. What had stopped her from getting pummeled? A clean and new blue blade or a diamond axe know to some as 'Betty'. Yes, Andromeda has Betty. In the next few sentences of dialogue, you'll find out why.

"Where the heck did you get that!?"

"Adam gave it to me as a gift. Who knew Steven was a decent blacksmith?"

_They say before you start a war,_  
><span><em>You better know what you're fighting for.<em>  
><span><em>Well baby, you are all that I adore,<em>  
><span><em>If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<em>

Ivory was thrown back from a magic blast, and hit her head on something. She looked up to see a dead body laying next to her. She jumped back in surprise, but soon realized it was only Mitch. Soulless, pale, dead Mitch. Ivory remembered the day she had first set her eyes on Mitch, well, more like Mitch and Jerome.

|flashback|

She had seen them in a field at night time wandering around. They were probably hunting for EXP, which wasn't actually their goal. Non the less, tons of mobs attacked the duo, all hungry for human flesh. When Ivory was riding Ghost, her friend spider, she heard shouts and got off Ghost and ran. When she saw the two, she hadn't thought much of them, but she called the mobs off anyway. Well, as many as she could.

She had been in the jungle swinging on vines looking for food when she smelled bread. She ran to a small bag, which lay on a large flat rock. She opened the bag, and nibbled on some food, and just as quickly as she was there, she was gone. Not to long afterwards, she had come upon the two again and then some. What she was doing was eavesdropping, but Ivory had decided it was her jungle to begin with. While their friends left the jungle by nightfall, the original two made a house. Upon eavesdropping, Ivory had learned that the two's names were Mitch an Jerome, and that they had let her take food from that bag. And they usually left some food out for her anyway. In return, she kept the mobs off of them and their home, except zombies who were too stupid to realize that she was in charge since she had that anklet; it gave her power over mobs.

Their silent symbiotic relationship went on for a while, and soon Ivory discovered she was growing rather fond of them. It was one night that Mitch had been cutting down trees when a zombie snuck up on him. Jerome was out gathering food, and even if he had start heading home right this second it would take him a while to get to where Mitch was. So Ivory took action, and dispatched the beast. Of course, no good deed goes unpunished, and Ivory's cover had been blown.

Everything was pretty much downhill from there on out. She met Jerome, got to know them better, stayed with them in the jungle, and even found out she loved Mitch.

|flashback end|

Ivory hugged Mitch's lifeless dead body despite how bloody it was. Her salty tears rained upon herself and Mitch.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
><span><em>Fighting til' the wars won,<em>  
><span><em>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.<em>  
><span><em>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<em>  
><span><em>Don't you know you're everything I have?<em>  
><span><em>... And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<em>

Andromeda saw this tender moment as one to freaking destroy Bert. She slashed and shot, each of her blows harder than the last.

_Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

_If I was stronger, would you still be here?_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun..._  
><span><em>Fighting til' the wars won...<em>  
><span><em>I don't care if heaven won't take me back...<em>

Ivory stood up and walked over to Andromeda's side. This was it. She would either win or die trying. Ivory pulled out a red and tan arrow and notched it, aiming for Bert's leg. She fired the arrow, and it hit dead on. While Andromeda kept Bert occupied, Ivory notched more arrows and fired them, each hitting their target spot on. At one point, Bert's legs felt tired, and he stopped to rest them. This was a mistake on his part, because Ivory's red and tan arrows paralyze their victims, not kill.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_  
><span><em>Fighting til' the wars won,<em>  
><span><em>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.<em>  
><span><em>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<em>  
><span><em>Don't you know you're everything I have?<em>  
><span><em>(I'm an angel with a shotgun)<em>  
><span><em>... And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.<em>  
><span><em>(Live, not just survive)<em>

**(A/N: not to spoil the moment, but i decided to NOT bleep out all cuss words. why? you'll see...)**

In less than 5 seconds flat, Ivory was in front of Bert, a furious and red look on her face.

"This is for all the people you've hurt, you shit bag!"

Ivory slammed her fist into Bert's gut, blood spewing from his wounded legs which had been unready for the sudden throw back.

"This is for Mitch!"

Ivory again raised her fist, this time giving Bert an uppercut.

In an attempt to keep the two enraged girls off his clone, Trace cast an explosive spell on Bert. Had not Andromeda been there to catch her, Ivory would've gone over the cliff side herself.

"What do we do?"

With it being to dangerous to get close to Bert, Andromeda pulled out Betty and handed her **(A/N: YESH! also, thats foreshadowing on something in Squid born.)** to Ivory. Ivory was confused, so Andromeda positioned the bow in her and Ivory's hands, then used magic to sturdy the bow. She then put Betty in place of the arrow, and fired. Betty flew towards the air, and penetrated the magic field that gave Bert his explosive touch. Betty hit Bert in the chest, the blood not even getting out of his body before he registered what happened. Bert fell, heavily wounded from Betty being stuck in his chest.

Raynia stared in shock. Only one thing can make a team that small defeat an enemy so powerful.

_Friendship_

_... And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

Ivory walked over to Bert, who seemed dead; her dragon instincts told her otherwise. When she came upon his body, she kicked his stomach, which still had Betty lodged in it. She got a small response from Bert, which meant he wasn't dead. Yet.

"Oh, no Bitch. You're not coming back, you douche. "

Ivory picked up her foot, but paused to hiss out,

"And this is for _me_."

Ivory then shoved her foot down on Betty's upright handle. The blade cleanly sliced through Bert's torso, before Bert altogether let out a final howl before finally dyeing after at least 5 paragraphs or dialogue, action, and thoughts. Thank god.

"Is the bastard dead yet?"

"Yep. Also, Andromeda, he's not a 'bastard'. He's an ass if I've ever seen one."

"Or both."

Ivory giggled at Andromeda's joke.

But the two weren't out of hot water yet.

Because Bert's and Trace's souls were linked, Trace felt as much pain as Bert did, if not more. In a final attempt to gain revenge, Trace exploded into a ball of magic, and shot TNT at the two girls who were the main characters of this chapter. Ivory pulled Andromeda into a hug, and wrapped her wings around herself and the other. When the two emerged from their huddle, they saw that Bert, Trace and Raynia were gone. And all that remained was them.

_They say before you start a war,_  
><span><em>You better know what you're fighting for.<em>  
><span><em>Well baby, you are all that I adore,<em>  
><span><em>If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<em>

**IM BACK EVERYONE! now before i say anything, IM SO FREAKING SORRY(1), MY BRAIN WAS IN A VERY SALTY(no reference intended) MOOD, AND IT WAS WRITTEN DOWN, AND MY BRAIN WENT ON AUTO PILOT, AND yeah. im really sorry(2). my god, i must have destroyed so much feels...im sorry(3).**

**anyway, i decided to post this today, because why not, and because im sorry(4). after one more story part to this group, i might drop them for a while, just because i should focus on other ocs. **

**replies:**

**Fullmetalcanine: doesnt sound like that to me...then again, i really dont think its safe to trust anyone with knifes...but still. it doesnt sound like it to me. **

**Zamble: ...how do i react to this other than you sent me into the guilt trip of a life time? i mean...i knew there would be negative reviews... but god...HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK STRAIGHT WHEN IM ON A GUILT TRIP, PLUS IM TRYING TO NOT THINK ABOUT MY PAST MISTAKES AND HOW WRITING THAT CHAPTER IS NOW ONE OF THEM. actaully, sending me on a guilt trip was the point, wasnt it? you sneaky little punk...**

**Ck: okay...first are Flare's questions...yes, they were there in the last chapter we saw them in. course in the last chapter of them, Raynia will have a flashback explaining everything. its not game over until the fat lady sings, therefore im not a jag. yet. GOD DONT LET ME DIE FROM THE MAFIA! im prety sure i pay you next chapter...or the chapter after that...and Minty's love happens! in a few days, that chapter will be posted. and i came up with another plot twist instead of the dream one...yeah thanks! i would have defeated them, but somepeople wont help.*looks at all other ocs playing go fish.* darn you. wait, i said the puppet was important? um...i dont remember that, im check after this is posted. also, hangry? does that mean he hungery and angry? also, yes, and since Dust is Minty's rival, i now have plans for Minyy and her lover...MAUMAUMAUMAU!**

**Lady A: IM FREAKING SORRZ(5), YOU'VE NO IDEA RIGHT NOW! your feels must be so broken...im sorry(6).**

**Novaglare: well, i'll see what i can do. thats for the constructive criticism, i'll try harder.**

**Qwerty: yup. cant say anything other than yup. sorry(7).**

**but yush. welp, im getting everything i deserve, cause Mara wont stop tortureing mr with images of the worst ship ever. GET THEM OUT OF MY HEAD, ITS NOT EVEN A REAL SHIP! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! YOUR WORST THAN BALLOON BOY, YOU PIECE OF CRAP!**

**Mara: it's funny! **

**probably everyone: wait, whats the ship?**


	24. Elisa, Ty, David, Tasha, and others

**hi. so before i do anything, i was listening to that song god is a girl. what really made me mad was that people were fighting in the comments over if god was real or not. then there was this one person who said this:**

_Honestly i don't believe in a god, but if there is one, it shouldn't be male or female. It shouldn't be just in heaven, but everywhere. It should be flowing trough the trees and the grass. And if there is a god, it's meant for the little things in life. It doesn't stop wars, so it should be taking care of things like fate, and luck. (Okay wow just needed to say thay xD i have been playing with the idea in my mind for a while so yeah..)_

**anyway, i completely agree with them.**

**okieday, i had a rough week...i got verbilly and physically hurt(i wuldn't call it abuse) by my dad, my sister's crush said they couldn't be freinds anymore, my sister got kicked in the face a few times, i got dragged around, stepped on, fell down the stairs, had to deal with something on youtube, didn't post a single chapter, and i and two others could've suicided a few nights ago.**

**yeah..i had a rough week...(not to mention, i had to watch my sister cry for an hour. my _little _sister. my little sister who is my twin who is my only sibling. I HAD TO WATCH HER CRY FOR AN HOUR, AND I COULDN'T STOP HER! DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT MY IMOUTO IS TO ME?! VERY IMPORTANT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I CARE?! DO YOU?! **despite the fact that she hogs all the manga..(i will one day have it all! all the witchbuster!)

**Sister: you'll have to get past my Dango fortress first! oh no, falling, falling, FALLING!**

**Nell: and, she fell off the bed. great. (warning, aqrilic is sharp)**

**anyway, on a happier note, you all seemed to love my battle scene! it took me a while to finally finish it(meaning a whole month without family(as in family time), a few days in a row without sleep, and a whole bunch of googleing correct grammar.). and, i stayed up till 2 am the morning before so i could upload it the day i did. but, it worked out. AND OH MEH GERSH IM SO FLIPPING HAPPY BECAUSE I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING EPIC! but its just a plot twist, and tubers die. yeah.  
><strong>

**_de replies:_**

**Lady A: **OH MEH GERSH YOUR REVIEW WAS LIKE MAKING ME TINGLY AND WARM INSIDE! sorrz for dem feels..

**Novaglare: **actually, im a seventh grader too, and i was rushed as i said. it wasn't the best, but i was trying to get it out as quickly as possible.

**Ck: **about that oc mafia, look at the end A/N. yeah, Bert might come back. *gasps from everyone* HEY, IF MITCH GETS TO COME BACK, THEN SO DOES BERT. did i just type that...? also, is it bad i already have plans for Dust...?

**Magnet man: **its kay you didnt review, i dont mind. if the views go up, i know i have an audience.

**Zamble:** yup, Ck replied in the reviews. also, glad you liked my battle scene. it took a long time!

**Qwerty:** im guessing you like it?

**zee story!**

_**DAVID POV**_

Everyone had come back from the search for Nell with no luck, so they told each other over dinner at the tavern. It was when Steven had said that he and Linda(that was their search party(unrealistic I know, but the person who represents Linda in real life can actually stand being around Steven(unlike some people), so that's who I chose))hadn't found her, that Tasha began to cough uncontrollably.

"Uh...Tasha? You okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. The chunks of pear I just ate are only having a rodeo in my assoffagus.** (A/N: yeah, spell check couldnt figure out what i was trying to spell, but i was trying to spell the pipe in which the food travels from your mouth down into you stomach. if you know what that happens to)**"

Everyone burst out laughing, because Tasha had been sarcastic, and for some reason that was funny. Great job author, great job. Anyway, despite the fact that their leader was possibly dead, everyone's spirits were pretty dang high. When they went off to bed, David had stayed up and had climbed onto the roof, possibly because he is a fox hybrid. He sat there, until he let out a soft howl that he had been wanting to do for a while now.

"Y-your a fox hybrid?"

David's head shot to the trapdoor that lead to the roof, to see Nova standing there, the light of the full moon glinting off her hair.

"I don't see why you didn't tell me, or the others. There's nothing wrong with being a hybrid."

David looked downwards, a slight blush on his cheeks, and exposed his fox tail from out from under his clothes; as if to say yes. Nova sighed, then cast a glance to the moon and decided that just this once, she would reveal her past.

"When I was firstborn, I was a dragon. I had sensed danger(**A/N: foreshadowing on someone's past!)** in the Aether, so I was wandering around, trying to find a place to escape. I fell one day, out of the Aether. When I came to this land, no one wanted me. At least six villages tried to kill me. But then, I met Seto. He took me in, and he told me that I just needed to find the right people. I still asked for a human form never the less. When the worlds collided, me and him joined the clans on the forth year, and I was accepted. Point is, the people in the clans will take you in no matter who you are. It really doesn't matter. I mean, take Tasha. She's a freaking devil and we all still love her. And there's Steven. He's annoying as crap, but we still fight with him. There's also Nell. She constantly smiles, no matter what happens. But we'd still follow her to the end of Minecraftia if we have to. Just...think about it."

After that, Nova got up and off the roof, leaving David to his thoughts.

xXx

**_ELISA POV_(A/N: Elisa gets a bit ooc in this chapter.)**

Elisa got up, and looked around to find a group of four people running towards her. Elisa smiled at them.

_A-are they friends?_

She recognized Seto, he she knew, but she didn't recognize the others. One of them almost resembled a creeper, with short blonde hair, a moss green hoodie with a shy blue t-shirt and blue denim jeans with black combat shoes, blue eyes, and a shiny ring. Another messy black hair with robotic parts on his joints and arms. He also had on a red visor that was folded over his right eye. Other than that, he had on mostly black clothes with dark brown eyes. The third one had brown eyes and brown hair that hung over his right eye. He also had on a white t-shirt, black jeans, purple shoes, and neon green headphones.

"Who-"

"No time for that now. Duck!"

The one that resembled a creeper tackled Elisa to the ground just before black skull zoomed over head and crashed into a shield Seto had put up around himself and the other two. Elisa looked back at the skull's owner, only to find a wither boss staring straight at her. Her hair stood on end as she slowly got up. She had been here long enough to know any powers you had before were gone.

_How do we fight this thing?_

**i am proud of myself.  
><strong>

**also, about that oc mafia? i forgot i could do this: *snaps fingers* *all ocs form army and charge***

**yeah, im forget stuff. im such a baka! **

**also, 60 ocs and counting.**


	25. Minty and Nell

**hey friends! soooo...i was looking through reviews, and three people were like" lets trend this sh*t"**

**you wanna know what that sh*t was? this:**

**#IStandUnitedWithYou**

**and this was my EXACT reaction: ()_() omg*5 seconds later**starts jumping around room like three year old* yes! yes! yes!**

**yeah...im a happy person. also, today(as of 1/21/15), we dissected chicken wings, and i got to burst blood vessels, chase the annoying person around with raw chicken cartiage, and snap bones in half. it was awesome!**

_**dee replies and stuff:**_

**CKbrothers**: Dust and Minty are rivals, right? anyway, since they are(or whatever), i have an idea where just to spite Minty, Dust tries to steal Minty's lover from her! the blasfemy! yeah...anyway...  
>Sister: ima say hi! an that im better! yay! free hugs?<br>Nell: not now...actually, yes! now! come here Minty! *Minty hugs sister and Nell*  
>Sister: i see why shes the only oc who hasnt gotten...'it'<br>all ocs: *shiver*  
>also, THANKS YOU SO MUCH FOR DAT SECOND REVIEW! i started tearing up, which i never do, therefore something extreme must happen in order for me to cry. you might have noticed, but you got a trend going in the reviews. IM PROUD OF YOU!<p>

**ClassyPigeon234:** thanks for that. even though we're studying the body in science, i still dont know how you spell it. and thanks!

**Zamble:** im glad you are! yeah, it freaking hurts like hell. im surprised i was even able to not burst into tears when i heard the news. yes A, i know who you are. as for why i didnt tell you this...i just couldnt bring myself too. after the suicide crisis, i couldnt make myself tell you. why? cause i hate to see others up set. i cant even hear loud voices without covering my ears, much less tell someone of my troubles. it just wouldnt be fair in my opinion. ive been in so much sh*t, i cant even speak my mind anymore.

**Magnet Man:** thanks! yeah...that happened. #IStandUnitedWithYou. that needs to be a trend.

_**zee story awaits!**_

_**NELL POV**_

"You know, running away from your problems is never the answer. Even if you are running into the arms of someone that loves you."

Nell turned her head to look at Minty, who was gazing up at the night sky.

It wasn't that Nell disliked Minty, no, she loved Minty. It was that she constantly reminded Nell that she 'loved' her. Nell didn't exactly believe this, cause as much as she wanted to, there wasn't much proof.

The two girls lay in the soft grass for a few minutes in silence, until Minty spoke up.

"Remind me again what your birth constellation is."

Nell wondered why Minty wanted to know this, but when she saw Minty's intense gaze, she decided she would tell her.

"Let's see, I was born on May 31st, so I'm Gemini."

Minty gave a slight nod before looking back up at the stars.

"And what am I?"

"When were you born?"

"September 22nd, right at midnight."

"Then you'd be Libra. She's the constellation of balance. It makes sense since you're the sworn enemy of evil. And also, your birth day would be September 23. When the clock strikes midnight, it's the next day."

Minty again nodded, and stayed silent as she gazed up at the stars. Nell followed her gaze and found her looking straight at Taurus, the bull.

"How do you now so much about the sky and the stars? I mean, it's like you know to much for your own good."

Nell let out a short chuckle, then replied.

"Well, I'm not just an Astrologist. I'm also a Marine Biologist and a regular Biologist. It's actually quite cool what goes on in the human body. Of course, that's nothing compared to a hybrid's body."

Minty quickly got up and took a few steps back.

"Don't get any ideas!"

She warned Nell. Nell gave another laugh, then patted the ground next to her.

"Come back. I would never hurt you!"

When Minty didn't come sit back down, Nell put on a fake pout face.

"Do I have to come over there and get you?"

"Yes."

Nell sighed and got up, then playfully grabbed Minty's arm and pulled her back to their spot on the grass. When Minty finally sat back down, she yawned and rested her head on Nell's head.

"Good night Minty. Sweet dreams."

Nell then fell asleep. As for Minty, she opened her eyes to look at Nell.

"Good night Nell. I hope one day you'll learn of my love. Until then, sweet dreams."

Minty kissed Nell's forehead, then closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of the day when she would wake up with Nell right beside her.

Always.

**omg! i love this chapter, its so warm and fuzzy, and it could be a one-shot for anyone willing write it.*coughcoughLady AcoughcoughSeries of fluffy one-shotscoughcough***

**also, IM SO FLIPPING HAPPY ITS LIKE IM ON CRACK, EXCEPT IM NOT ITS JUST MY DOPAMINE LEVELS ARE EXTREMELY HIGH RIGHT NOW! WHY?!**

**because state choir auditions are tomorrow, and our choir director said that if i can say a single Italian word correctly, i'll get in. **

**AND SHE SAID THAT YESTERDAY, AND I FIXED IT TODAY, SO I HAVE A VERY LIKELY CHANCE OF GETTING INTO STATE CHOIR!**

**AND IM FLIPPING OUT BECAUSE OMG I COULD BE IN STATE CHOIR!**

**yeah, you're all probably tired of me flipping out. **

**oh well.**

**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1111**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**one more thing: im going back and redoing the first ten chapters or so, so this story may stay at the top of the list for a few hours. just so that you know.**


	26. Elisa's chapter

**hey friends...**

**i did it.**

**i freaking did it.**

**I MADE REGIONS CHOIR, HECK YEAH! IM JUST SO HAPPY, THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT, IT MEANT SO MUCH AND WHEN I WENT IN TO AUDITION I JUST THOUGHT OF YOU GUYS AND YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT, AND NOW IM IN! AND OUT OF 500 KIDS, I GOT 11TH CHAIR. AND OUT OF MY WHOLE SCHOOL, I GOT 2ND CHAIR.**

**so yeah.**

**IM SO HAPPY, NO AMOUNT OF THANK YOUS COULD ACTUALLY TELL HOW APPRECIATIVE I AM TO HAVE SUCH SUPPORTIVE READERS.**

**im serious, i probably wouldn't have made it otherwise. so thank you all, so so so so so so so so so much. i just...thank you. thank you so much. *continues freaking out***

replies:

** Lady A: yes totes miscrotes game theory! YOU'RE WELCOME!**

**Ck: i made it as i said before:) so happy. anyway, she doesnt have her girlfriend yet, but when they do become girlfreinds, there will be a slap and kissing. much love too. *hugs Minty* THIS IS WHY SHE'S LIKE MY FAVORITE OC. cause dem hugs.**

**ClassyPigeon234: so happy. yup #IStandUnitedwithyou. **

**Magnet Man: thanks! dont worry, you dont sound mean. Miles appears in here, but i might not be able to use a few of your ocs...dotn worry, ill use Nano and scarlet. thwy just came in late and i had to make changes. luckily, the plot bunnies are strong with this one. **

**Zamble: in our pms ive said everything i need to, so ill say this: you get to disect frogs in middle school and highschool, and just, this: XD**

_**story quig-a-mah-bob thing:**_

_**ELSIA POV**_

"We don't fight, we run. Like, now."

The creeper looking one, who Elisa now deemed Rabbit because of his speed, picked up Elisa and ran towards the others. The Wither boss was right on their heels, and Rabbit kept tripping because of his load. Eventually, Elisa was given to the one with neon green headphones, and was brought behind a large lump of coal.

"Stay here, and don't move. Okay?"

"No! What are you four going to do anyway?"

"Something. If and when I tell you to, take off running that way."

Neon headphones guy pointed off to the left, which was where the four males had run from when they found Elisa.

Elisa, crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"Fine."

Neon headphones guy ran out from behind the coal, and disappeared around to the other side. Elisa huffed and turned her head away from the coal rock, but her curiosity the best of her and she peaked out from behind the coal.

She could see the others trying to dodge the blasts, but it was impossible to keep out of the way of every one of them. Eventually, she just couldn't keep watching and came out from behind the coal.

"Hey yah big dummy! I'm over here!"

Elisa waved her arms around above her head, and when the Wither turned all three of its heads towards Elisa, she gulped.

_Why did I just do that?!_

Elisa took off running, completely forgetting the others. She raced off towards the direction neon headphones guy had pointed towards, but the Wither cut her off. She turned around to see another one behind her, and one more approaching the others.

"There's freaking three of them?! Why author, WHY?!"

Elisa's first instinct was to save the others. Why, she wasn't sure.

She ran under the Wither behind her, and ran towards the others. She was again cut off by an explosion, which sent her flying in the opposite direction. When she landed, her arms were in an X shape in front of her face, and she was on one knee with her other leg pointing to her side.

_Where did I learn that...?_

Elisa didn't have time to ponder this, cause another explosion shot her back again. This time, however, her foot was knocked by something and she fell over. When she looked to see what it was, and found a charred stick. Though it was blackened by fire, upon inspection Elisa found that it was sturdy enough to be a weapon.

_Perhaps even a sword if it was..._

Elisa picked up the stick, then ran towards the coal she had hidden behind. she slammed the stick on sharp edge, which broke off a slim portion of the stick's thinner end. So now it was somewhat sharp at one end.

Elisa ran at the Wither boss which was preparing to kill the others. It was low enough that if she got a running start, Elisa could jump up and possiblt hit the Wither. It was worth a shot.

Elisa backed up a bit, then ran at the Wither.

_Come on, just a little faster._

She suddenly got a burst of speed, and with it she jumped up and hit the Wither on the back of the head. She fell, then slipped under the Wither to stand in front of her broken 'friends'. The Wither was mad at her, but Elisa was like, "Heck with you", and charged. Something told Elisa exactly what to do, every move to make, every dodge, it was as if instinct itself was telling her what to do.

At the end of the battle, Elisa stood atop a dead Wither boss, but was extremely exhausted. She felt herself falling, but someone caught her. And that someone happened to be a very worried Kazo.

"Okay, why is Elisa knocked out, and why are you guys all dirty and bloody, and who the heck are you?!"

Kazo pointed at Zero, who was struggling to get up.

"I'm Zero."

Kazo nodded, and Kurt turned away from her with a hand over his nose.

"Are you okay?"

Seto put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, and turned him around.

"I think I'm going to have a nose bleed."

"Why?"

"Cause of the cute girl."

Zero and Ty burst out laughing, while Seto just stared at Kurt, and he and Kazo turned a deep shade of red.

"U-uh...okay? Um...let's...let's get going..."

Kazo remained that deep shade of red while she carried Elisa to the portal.

"So...we just...uh, go through?"

"Yup. Pretty much."

"Well, let's go."

All six of them stepped through the portal, and disappeared to the other side.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>ELISA POV<strong>_

"Hey Miles. What's up?"

"I wanted to see the the girl."

"Well, she just woke up. This way."

Elisa could hear Raven leading Miles to her. When the two finally walked in, Elisa got a good look at Miles. He was a young man with long blond hair, golden eyes and a white headband. He had on mostly white and yellow clothes, which had wrinkles on them that told Elisa that he had had on armor before this.

Miles gazed at Elisa without saying anything, which was really creepy in her opinion.

"Why is she so pale?"

Miles finally spoke up. He had a young sounding voice, although he gave off an adultly aura.

"I don't know. Jerome found her in a hole, all bruised up. And so far, she hasn't said anything."

This was true. As much as Elisa wanted to, she wouldn't allow herself to speak. Probably because she was afraid of what she might hear. She was afraid of what would happen if she did speak. She was also terrified to know that a little girl who was younger than her's spirit was following her around where ever she went. Well, not always. The girl had said that she would occasionally go visit someone else.  
>Occasionally.<p>

Elisa did, however, remember their talk before she had found her body. Cause if you remember, a few chapters back, Veldrite explained that your consciousness has to go through the portal at the same time as your body for them to be one again.

|flashback|

Kazo held Elisa over her back, and ran through the portal. Kazo made it through, while Elisa simply woke up in the void. Again.

"You really need to think through your choice of actions."

Elisa stumbled up into a standing position, and searched for the owner of the young sounding voice. Her eyes found themselves looking at a small girl, probably only 3 feet tall at most, with ginger hair and freckles curiously staring back at her. Her brown eyes were slightly glassed over, but that might have just been ghostly essence that surrounded her reflecting off her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Well, my sis called me Genevieve when I was alive, but my name is Gen. And you're Elisa."

"How do you know my name, and why did you say 'when I was alive'?"

Gen shrugged.

"Cause I'm dead. And because I follow you around in hopes of being resurrected. It's complicated."

Elisa shivered.

"B-but don't you ever leave me alone?"

Gen seemed to take this into consideration, then nodded.

"Yeah, sometimes your just to weird for me, so I visit someone else on occasion."

"Like who?"

"Sometimes my sis, but mostly just someone else who can talk to spirits."

"I can't-"

"You're talking to one right now."

Elisa stood there in confusion. She decided to change the subject for obvious reasons.

"Okay, well why am I here? Shouldn't I be in the Overworld?"

"Nope. Your body and consciousness have to go through the portal at the same time for you to wake up in the Overworld. How did you not know that? You already knew since your brother told you and- oooooooh. That's why..."

"I have a brother? Since when?"

"Since 7 years ago when you were born. Well, technically, you became his sister 7 years ago. He's older than you."

"How old is he? Where is he? Is he in the Clans? Can-"

"Slow down. You'll figure it out later in the story."

"Did you just break the forth wall?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Now let's go find your body."

|flashback end|

After that, Gen had brought Elisa to her body, and disappeared. Elisa, seeing Gen gone, took a deep breath, then put a hand into her body. When it worked, she pulled her hand out and full on jumped in. She had awoken in her body right after she jumped in.

**welp, thats an entire chapter on Elisa. ARE YOU PROUD OF ME SENPAIS?! **

**also, i had a fight with my ocs. **

**and thats why this is posted so late at night. great.**

**i potentially went on a date last night. **

**im gonna ask the guy if when we get to high school if he'll date me.**

**and if he says yes, ill be happy.**

**if he says no, ill punch him.**

**thats fair, right?**

**P S: i fixed chapter four**


	27. Raynia, Gen, Ivory, Andromeda, others

**65 ocs. **

**joy.**

**replies:**

**Zamble:** A, please don't kill Zamble. that would be bad. really? only an owl pelet? im 12, and ive disected 2 sharks, a stingray, a skate(a mix between a shark and a stingray), a chicken wing, and accidentally a fish.(don kill meh Husky...)

**FullMetalCanine:** oh, it is! and they continually put bad ships in my mind*glares* mostly Mara*glares again* ENOUGH WITH THE GIZZYLOX AND SKYVENOM ALREADY!  
>Mara: its funny!<br>Nell: NO ITS NOT!**  
><strong>

**Ck: **how did you know i was on deviant art? TRACE YOU PERVERTED STALKER! oh, and i think it'lll be fun to watch everybody scream in fear at golden Bonnie. also, best tacos in the world. #SaturdayNellSempaiFTW. that will be a thing.

**Magnet Man: **yup, Miles.

_**RAYNIA POV**_

Raynia sat on her make-shift bed, twirling a dandelion between her fingers.

_Why did I do that? I shouldn't help them, but they looked so sad..._

"#Raymeda"

Raynia jumped at the sound of another voice, only to see it was Gen.

"Geez, you scared me. Just because I can see and talk to spirits doesn't mean you can waltz in whenever you want. And why are you even shipping at your age?!"

Gen shrugged.

"I don't know. Ask the author, she said it was a dare."

"A dare on what?"

"A fan-fic she was reading. She was tempted to ship it in her own fic, and the author of the other fic told her to do it."

"Why does everybody break the forth wall in this?!"

"Cause in the sequal there will be cuss words."

"Why would that-anyway, moving on."

"Okay. Welp, I'm bored. PLAY WITH ME!"

"No! The only way I can ever play with you is-never mind. Bother someone else for a change."

"Compared to Elisa, you've got it good. And I can't visit Maddie, because she always has that mind barrier up."

"She's your sister. Shouldn't you be able to bypass her barrier?"

"Nah."

Raynia huffed and turned away from Gen. She stared at the dandelion and sighed. She looked up and saw Gen standing in front of her.

"You really want to be accepted, huh? That's why you helped them, isn't it? Because you didn't want-"

"Yes, okay?! Fine, I admit, I wanted to help, but I couldn't stop myself. I don't even have control over my life-giving powers, much less my bring-back-from-the-dead powers! It's hard!"

Raynia took a breath, then continued softly.

"But sometimes...there are things in this world...that just aren't fair...they just...shouldn't happen...and I don't want anyone to hurt or cry because of it. It just isn't right..."

As Raynia trailed off, the dandelion withered into nothing, and tears specked in Raynia's eyes.

"It just isn't fair the way the world plays out...just like..."

More tears sparked into Raynia's eyes, and a few escaped her eyelids and slid down her cheeks.

"Just like...like..like.."

The more she tried to talk, the harder it became. Because sometimes mistakes are made. Some so bad, there is no going back. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>ANDROMEDA POV<em>**

*timeskip back to end of the battle*

Though it was a sunny day, the air was heavy with dread. Although the battle was won, that didn't change the fact that Mitch had died.

Andromeda had been trying not to start hyperventilating, when she heard the crack of rocks being shoved aside. She looked up to a hill nearby, and saw an Enderman standing there, just watching them. As if waiting for something. When the others had finally realized they were being watched, the Enderman shifted into a human figure. When the process was over, Raynia stood in the place of the Enderman.

"What do you want?"

Ivory snarled at Raynia, who had an emotionless face on.

"I came to say sorry. And to tell you that all isn't lost yet."

"Mitch is dead! He can't come back, cause this is nether territory! What could possibly not be lost?!"

Eve yelled at Raynia. Raynia simply stared at them for a minute, before she smirked.

"And what a kill it was. I personally thought he was much stronger, but I guess not. It-"

Raynia jumped back as Ck lashed out at her.

"Shut up!"

"You'll have to make me."

Raynie darted into the tree line, with the others following. Ivory stopped to look back at Mitch's body. Andromeda turned back and put a hand on Ivory's shoulder.

"We can come back later. Right now, we have work to do."

Ivory nodded, the cast a final glance into the clearing before running after the others. And what a shame to, because if she had kept her glance on the clearing, she would've seen two hazel eyes open up and blink.

**i did it! yay!**

**god, i love this story. **

**i know what you're thinking. no, i didnt get ubducted by aliens, no i haven't been kidnapped by a reader, no i haven't been taken over, none of that. my sister is in Houston, so i have tons of time to myself. EVERYTHING IS SO BORING WITHOUT HER, MAN!**

**me and a friend were playing minecraft, and started naming our horses after FNaF animatronics. we couldn't find a horse with the right colors for BB, so we named a donkey Balloon Boy. **

**yeah. i hate that little sh*t so much...**

**anyway, i got a date. he said yes. im freaking out. halp.**

**erm...OH YEAH! this is the last chapter for this group, cause i really need to focus on the other groups AND i need to write something in Squid Born. THAT STORY IS NOT ON HIATUS, IM JUST REALLY LAZY!**


	28. Maddie, Arora, Anita, Mira, and others

**hi! so anyway, i'm learning how to code html. its fun.**

_cau_se** n****_ow_**_ i_ can do this w_ith_out haveing **to** co_n__**tin**_ually _turn on_ the u**n**_**de**__r_line, bold, or **it**_**a**__lici_ze.

**so yeah. im having fun.**

**AKA: i can mess with stuff. :)**

**anyway, im happy. why? reasons. well...yeah reasons.**

**god that annoying kid came up to me and was like: "hey ***nell*, how was your date with *****?"**

**and im like:"we didnt go on a date"**

**and the annoying kids like:"really? cause ***** said you did."**

**then i stood up and walked over to *****. you wanna know why? #don'tlieaboutlove**

**my babbling is probably getting annoying so i'll just**

_**replies:**_

**CK:** well...if you searched me up...YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME OH , i trust you. just don't do voodoo or something like that. and yes, thats what the villagers will be llike. i have something planned for next chapter...heh...also, one cheesecake plz!(don worry, im so in love with pigs that i cant eat any pork products) yesh, the nextchapter of squid born should be out tomarrow...also i already knew about the adam and alesa thing. im happy anyway! also, to Minty: triplets, twins, or only child? im leaning more towards twins or triplets, but it's your choice.

**Lady A:** good, because i like it when people laugh. makes me all warm and fuzzy inside...

**FullMetalCanine:** #Branelle! #Branelle! I WILL ALWAYS SHIP IT! :3

_**STORY THING CAUSE WHY NOT?!**_

_**MADDIE POV**_

"You shouldn't be scared. There's tons of things that could go wrong."

"Geez I feel so safe. Thanks Maddie"

"That's what I'm here for."

Maddie, Anita, Arora, Mira, and Nishi had been walking towards the town to join the others, when they had come across a hidden cave. Anita had been curious, so she had run in without thought. Maddie, fearing for her friend, ran after her. Mira always stood with Maddie an Anita, so she just shrugged her shoulders and ran in as well. Nishi and Arora followed. When the walls began shifting around them, all five realized it was a magic maze. No, _dungeon. _

Maddie put a hand on the wall of the dungeon, and closed her eyes.

"There's some sort of magic pulsating from theses walls. And that type of magic is-"

"Nell!"

Maddie's eyes shot open at Mira's distressed voice.

"N-Nell?"

The girl sat on her knees with her hands covering her face. Her skin was pale, and her clothes were ripped. Upon hearing Nishi's voice, Nell slowly uncovered her face to reveal wide, watery eyes.

"Sh-sh-she's dead..."

Nell's voice trailed off as Maddie wrapped her in a hug.

"It's okay. You're okay. What happened?"

"She-she's dead."

Nell was shaking like crazy by the time the four others had joined them.

"Who's dead?"

Nell barely choked out the words, but they were there.

"She's dead. Minty is dead."**(:P LOL)**

Everyone sat in silence except for Nell, who went back to crying.

"How."

"We-we were tr-traveling and we came to this c-cave, a-and we went in, and-and the entrance cl-closed be-behind us, so we c-continued on-onward. This place is-is crawling with-with demons, and we r-ran into one. We couldn't f-fight b-back, so M-Minty threw herself in fr-front of me, and-and-and I ran without trying to help her."

Nell's sobs only grew louder as her story continued. Everyone was quiet until Mira stood up, and began to walk off. Anita followed, along with Nishi and Arora, and Maddie supporting Nell. No one knew where Mira was going, but they followed anyway.

_Something is off about Nell...her aura is all messed up. I guess she has been crying, but Nell never stops smiling, much less actually cries. Something is definitely wrong. _

Eventually the group came to an open pocket of air. They stood looking around for a minute, before they heard a growl behind and a demon attacked them. Nell pulled out of Maddie's grasp and ran straight at a wall.

"Nell, what are you do-"

To Maddie's surprise, Nell ran straight through the wall and disappeared.

_An illusion..._

"It's a trap! Keep you guard up!"

The others nodded and pulled out their weapons. An Earth demon ran at Maddie, so she charged up a fire ball. To her surprise, despite the fact that she had only charged it a little, the fire ball grew immense.

"Oh sh-"

The flaming ball exploded, shooting the dancing flame across the room.

"Thank you _so _much Maddie!"

"I'm sorry! These walls are giving off unstable waves, so it's hard to control magic!"

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way!"

Arora unsheathed a clear sword with a slight blue haze. Its hilt was a slightly lighter blue with an emerald embedded in it.

_Steven sure does make a good blacksmith._

Nishi pulled out a small dagger for protection, while Mira unstrapped her twin swords and Anita pulled out her meat cleaver. Maddie herself summoned a bow and arrows, then notched one and shot. The battle had begun.

Nishi and Arora fought back to back. Arora blocked an attack while Nishi lashed out. The dagger did little to no damage.

"Let me show you how it's done."

Arora stepped in front of Nishi, the swung her sword over her head until finally slashing the demon straight in the stomach. Black blood leaked from the wound, and the demon disappeared. Arora turned around and gave Nishi a smirk.

"You forgot something."

Nishi leaped at Arora's left, and a pained growl was heard.

"Always watch your back."

"I don't need to. You have my back."

Maddie, Anita and Mira stood in a line. Anita and Mira fought off the demons while Maddie shot away any demons they missed.

When the battle was done, all five collapsed on the ground. Each was panting heavily.

"If...I had known...that we would be fighting this hard...I...would've...joined sooner."

Arora's breathing was more labored, as she wasn't used to this; she had joined the forth year of a war that had lasted five years.

"You'd be the first. After a few hard fights, everyone regrets their choices unless they've experienced grief. You have to be strong in order to actually want to do this."

"I've had my fair share of sadness."

"I'm sure you have."

"What are your griefs?"

"I lost my sister."

"A friend of mine lost her memory of her life before she was five."

"None. I'm lucky."

"Everyone thinks I'm insane."

"That's because you are insane."

"Well, not cray insane. Just insane enough to want to fight with a meat cleaver yet able to maintain enough gentleness to take care of three cats.'"

Everyone let out a sigh of happiness, unaware of the scarlet haired spy with the pet fire spirit following them.

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't noticed, i pretty much do these AN things right before i post the chapter. **

**a message from my sister: the dangos are mine. the manga is mine. i don't care if you have homework to do, if a new episode of SAO comes out, the internet is mine. **

**Shes nice.**

**anyway, i BF came up to me today and handed me an envelope. im going to open it right now. its sitting next to me right now. im picking up the enelope right now, im tearing it open, im openeing it, and theres something inside. **

**oh, its an invetation. thank, BF. ill see if i can come.**

**anyway, yeah...another oc...whoo. well, technically i did say i would use this one, and given how fast he rate of ocs is climbing, you and i should've seen this coming. **

**oh btw, FullMetalCanine, you know Sam P.?(that really annoying kid at school).**

**he flipping found out. yup. im so scured...**

**P. S: the next chapter in squid born will be out tomarrow, and im working on another fic. but first, i need random names.(not yours, since they aren't ocs. something like that)**


	29. Nishi, Arora, Maddie, and others again!

**hriudghsiuhgiuhgusgaugfiaug**

**IM SORRY FOR UPDATING SO SOON, BUT I HAVE A VERY GOOD REASON, BUT I DONT WANT TO SAY WHY CAUSE THEN ID SOUND LIKE A BRAT, AND ID MAKE SOMEONE FEEL EVEN WORSE THAN THEY ALREADY DO, SO FOR NOW ILL JUST DEAL WITH THE FLIPPING GUILT OF SEEING EVERY ONE DOING THAT HASHTAG. BUT NOW YOU ALL KNOW WHO THAT PERSON IS, AND THAT PERSON DOES TOO, SO PLEASE DON'T FEEL BAD CAUSE I WAS BEING A COMPLETE IDIOT WHEN I SAID WHAT I SAID IN THE REPIES. IF ANYTHING IM THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE ASKING FOR FORGIVENESS.**

**now that thats out of my system...no wait its, not.**

**oh well.**

**nothing i can do about it now.**

**im very sensible, so when something bad gets in my system, it doesn't go away. there is a reason why i had depresion for 8 years straight. of course, it wasn't bad when it started, but it just started piling up inside. this is why im always positive.**

**i dont want to deal with another 8 yea depression. god, i sound so self-centered. you know what makes this worse? im listening to Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri(are you proud of me A-Senpai? are you?!)**

**now that my rant is over(its still not out of my system...darn it)**

**(AW FLIP NOW IM SAD! WHY?! WHY AM I SAD RIGHT NOW?! IS IT BECAUSE IM AFRIAD I SOUND MEAN?! THIS SI WHY I DONT TALK MUCH AT LUNCH HALF THE TIME!)**

_**the replies...**_

**Ck: SHIT YOU JUST SENT ME INTO A GIULT TRIP COME ON THATS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK. sers though, you didn't creep me out. when i searched myself up(i searched NellisEllis), it showed my real name next to my deviant art, so i thought you had seen it. even if you did see my real name, i don't mind. i honestly don't care. just don't attempt voodoo or something,cause i garetee you it will backfire. it always does. so, your not forgiven. cause im the one who needs to be forgiven for writing something to offend youXD forgive me Ck-chan!  
>to Minty: triplets it is! i thought of two names, which are Clara and Stephanie, so you can pick the last name(you can pick out all three if yu want.)<br>**

**Magnet Man: yup, more scarlet! XD dem references do! oh no, no the hashtag, not the hashtag, ANYTHING BUT THE HASHTAG!*dies*im over dramatic.**

**FullMetalCanine: thats exactly what i did at the pep rally. the remarks in this...you'll laugh. **

_**story thingy.**_

_**MADDIE POV**_

The fight went well for the humans. At least until a demon got passed Anita and Mira and snapped Maddie's bow in half.  
><span>

"Oh come on! I JUST FREAKING MADE THAT BOW!"

"What cha gonna do about it?"

"This."

Maddie grabbed one of Mira's swords out of her hands.

"Hey, that's my sword!"

"It's mine now."

"It's mine!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Wait, what?"

"Ha, sucker."

"Look Maddie, I don't suck anything other than the occasional popsicle."

"Ew."

Maddie turned away from Mira, and went back to slaughtering the demons. At one point, Anita looked over at Maddie in surprise.

"Are you fencing with them, Maddie?!"

Maddie shoved the sword into the chest of the demon.

"Yes! Five points!" Maddie realized she was being watched and/or judged. She blushed a light shade of pink, the replied with confidence.

"Yes. Yes I am."

Anita shook her head, then returned to the fight. Maddie looked back at the demons; she was going to have a little fun with them.

She took a step forward, placing her initial weight on her back foot, then asked in a calm voice, "Who's next?"

Another demon stepped forward, and the match had begun.

"First off, your form needs work. It leaves you wide open."

She swiped her sword, or _weapon_ as it's called by fencers, along the rough skin of the demon's stomach. Black blood squirted from the wound as another demon stood forward to take the place of the attacker. Maddie's face formed into a smirk, and she let out another smart remark.

"Second, your reflexes are terrible. Any decent fencer would know that the enemy can attack at any time from any angle as long as they hit the torso region."

Maddie thrusted her sword at the demon. It dodged, but that was what Maddie wanted it to do. She slipped unnoticed behind the demon, then poked it's butt.

"Over here yah mangy flea-bitten animal!"

The demon growled in rage, but Maddie nimbly leaped out of the way.

"Third. Don't fight an experienced sorceress' in an enchanted cave. Cause chances are, she'll know that the enchantment makes all magic about ten times stronger."

The demon swiped again, but Maddie leaped away with 10 seconds to spare.

"Forth. Be smart. If you were smart, you would've figured out that I cast a speed spell on my myself. And because this cave's enchantment makes every spell ten times stronger, there is literally no way in heck you can catch me at your current speed."

Maddie went around the demon as it spun to face her.

"Fifth. Don't kid yourself. I _always _win."

She then plunged her weapon through the demon's heart. As the demon's body slumped against her weapon, it's blood leaked onto her. She didn't care.

*timeskip brought to you by an author who has to write the next chapter in Squid Born before her procrastination takes over*

The five girls stepped out into the light of the afternoon, their bodies soaked in sweat from all the battles. They walked down the hill, only to find more demons.

"I-I can handle this..."

Maddie stepped forward, only to trip and fall asleep the moment she hit the ground.

"Maddie!" Anita yelled as she shook Maddie. "This is no time to take a cat nap! Wake the heck up!"

"It's no use. She used to much magic. Which means no one can help you."

All eyes shot to a young curvey girl with long blood red hair and red eyes. She wore a short red tank top, with a red jacket and black shorts. She also had a red necklace that seemed to glow. By her side was a large orange flaming lioness.

Mira mumbled under her breath, "Beast tamer."

The girl twirled a strand of her red hair in between her fingers.

"Sick em, Fire spirit. I command you!"

The girl made a large arc in front of her, and the lioness attacked.

Mira's necklace glowed as she picked up Maddie, and they all dodged.

As the lioness returned to it's spot in front of the girl, Anita stepped in front of everyone. She smirked, and then licked her lips.

"Let's fight this beast tamer to beast tamer. You up for it?"

The girl smirked, and said, "Of course. I could always use another beast."

Anita raised her hand above herself.

"Sorry, but you're not getting Ghostbutton, Lusylia and Sin. Rise, spirits!"

With a large arc of her hand downwards, three small cats materialized in front of her. From left to right, there was an orange tabby-cat, a black and white spotted cat, and a siamese cat.

"Meet Lusylia, Sin, and Ghostbutton." Anita announced proudly. She then darkly added, "Your demise."

**hey friends, i kinda used a bit of a different technique in a few parts. im just trying it out, so yeah.**

**we had a pep rally today. **

**and in the band hall when everyone was readying their instruments, HOLY SH*T, YOU COULDN'T HEAR F*CK.**

**Steven: trololololo! cliffie!**

**Nell: Away!**

**anyway, yeah. hope you like this and stuff...um...yeah...**

**i feel bad for the demons with all the smart remarks Maddie says to themXD**

**my ocs had an episode today. it was during science. WHY DURING SCIENCE?! WHY?! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW STRONG YOUR STOMACH ACIDS ARE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DISTRACT ME?! WHY?!**

**anyway, your stomach acids can disolve metal.**

**yep.**

**BB is still an *sswhole.**

**also, which group should i do next? this group, or Minty and Nell? next chapter will be 2000-3000 words long since it'll be the 30th chapter, so you decide. **

**and if you want to know what would be told so you can decide, here you go:**

**This group: the battle between Anita and that unknown oc, plus a flashback or two, and a few more demon battle scenes.**

**Minty and Nell: mostly past on them two plus all others and a bit of history on this entire war. and of course some MintyxNell fluff:3(you liked that fluffy chapter from before? just wait, my full power will be released upon this story!{i dont mean smut})**

**also, you can ask me some question or stuff. **

**anyway, **

**BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**(fo now)**


	30. same as the last two

**OMG ITS HERE! THE THIRTIETH CHAPTER OMFG!**

**and you're probably think ing, Nell, this is 1500 words long, and you got it done within a week. don't you have anything else to do?**

**the answer id: yes. yes i do. and also, everytime i write, my ocs come out and play. this kinda destroys my brain a little, but guess what?**

**idgaf.**

**because as long as you're happy, im happy.**

**i need a better catchfrase...**

**nah.**

_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING THE REPLIES AND A/N WHEN YOU COULD'VE JUST SKIPPED TO THE STORY?!**_

_**ARORA POV**_

Anita stood completely still as the girl's beast attacked. At the last second, her hand shot in front of her, and she shouted, "Now! Block it with a slash from your claws!"

Immediately, Lusylia sprung up from the ground and slashed out at the lioness, who canceled their attack in order to dodge. She went back to her position, and Anita waved her hand from in front of her chest off to her right and said, "Alright, now Sin, earth pound!"

Sin jumped up into the air, then slammed the ground with his paws. Blocks of dirt and a few smooth stone levitated into the air, and useing his tail, Sin smacked the blocks at the lioness. The lioness dodged the dirt blocks, and smashed the few smooth stone blocks.

"Impressive move, but fire and earth are equal in power. Alright fire spirit, use your tail as well."

The lioness spun around their tail, and a small fire tornado was sent at Ghostbutton.

"Lusylia, get in front of Ghostbutton!"

The tabby meowed in response, then jumped in front of Ghostbutton. The flames engulfed Lusylia, but she wasn't harmed.

"I see. From your attacks, I can tell that Sin is an earth spirit, Lusylia is a fire spirit, and Ghostbutt is an air spirit. Of course you wouldn't want Ghostbutt to attack, air is weak to fire. It just proves that Ghostbutt is useless."

"Shut up!" Anita was pissed. "It's _Ghostbutton_ to you. And you're wrong. I'll show you what an air spirit can do! Ready, guys?"

All three cats meowed in response.

"Alright then. Let's do this! Combine with air as the head!"

All three cats flashed brightly, the whites in their fur glowing; as if something was emanating light from within. All three cats floated into the air into a line, then in a bright flash, a bigger version of Ghostbutton stood there, the silvers in it's fur shining. The giant cat seemed to be a lioness as well, except it was slightly smaller.

Everyone except Maddie, who had just woken up, stared in shock.

_**MADDIE POV**_

Maddie could practically see the power emanating off the silver cat.

_She's only done that once before. It's incredible._

|flashback|

Two 12-year-olds ran down the street, their school uniforms torn and dirty.

"I-I think we're safe."

Nell bent over and put her hands on her knees. Maddie watched in horror as a piece of the house slowly broke off from the rest and began to fall over.

_I just lost Gen, I can't loose Nell too._

"No we're not. Get down!"

Maddie pounced on Nell, but she wasn't quick enough. She simply laid on Nell and waited for the darkness to come. But it didn't.

"Maddie, how are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"_That_. Look up!"

And Maddie did just that. She saw a shield made entirely of fire surrounding the two girls.

"How..."

"You're a sorceress Maddie!" Nell squealed excitedly.

Maddie inspected her fingers and rubbed them together. The fire shield disappeared, and Maddie yelped and pulled her fingers apart; the fire shield appeared again.

"We'll have to play with that some more later. We have to find the others right now."

Maddie nodded.

The two ran down the street, not sure where they were going. Nell guided Maddie around the neighborhood, making sure she stayed within the shield.

"I hear something. Slow down."

Nell strained to hear it, but there was a slight meow echoing over and over off the broken houses.

"This way!"

Maddie led Nell down a series of houses before Nell stopped and was almost burned from the shield.

"Why are you stopping? We have to go!"

"But this is Mitch's house."

"And?"

"He was sick today."

Maddie eyes widened and she and Nell ran up the porch stairs. She tried the door, but what ever was on the other side was holding it in place.

"It won't budge!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! You try!"

Nell tried. It still wouldn't move.

"We can't just leave Mitch to die!"

The two girls heard a loud growl similar to that of a lion, and turned around. A large silver lioness was charging at them, or rather what was behind them. Maddie and Nell jumped out of the way just in time before the cat burst open the door. The girls looked behind them to find Anita staring triumphantly at them.

"What? Go save Mitch!"

The girls nodded, and went inside. The whole place was falling apart, and smoke filled the air. Of course, they weren't unused to this. This was every house on the block. No, every building in the city.

"Where's-"

Maddie gasped. Nell's head swiveled to the staircase where a large figure was stumbling at the steps. As the figure neared, Maddie put the shield down, but was prepared to put it back up whenever. When the figure was close enough, the pair could see that it was actually two people, and that one of them was being supported by the other one.

"M-Mitch?"

Mitch was leaning on a girl with golden brown hair, hazel eyes with light freckles on the top of her nose and cheeks. She wore an outfit with an odd light grey pattern on it and light sky blue boots. She also had a diamond amulet with an Amethyst in the middle of it.

"He-he's okay, but I'm not."

The girl was panting heavily, and her legs were wobbling. Sweat matted her hair, and her cheeks were red.

"Anita!"

Anita walked in casually despite the condition the house was in.

"What up?"

"Can you help get that girl outside? Nell will get Mitch."

"Sure."

Once outside, Anita laid the girl on the street while Maddie figured out how to heal her.

"What's your name?"

"My-my name is Andromeda."

"Like the galaxy?"

"Yup."

"Also, Andromeda isn't just a galaxy. It's also a constellation." Nell corrected her.

"What's the constellation?"

"The chained princess." **(A/N: its true. search it up.)**

"Well Andromeda, you are officially a life saver."

"I'm pretty sure I'm worth more than a candy."

|flashback end|

_I'm not surprised she joined the 1st year. _

Maddie turned her attention back to the fight, and it looked as if Anita might win.

"I can see why you said 'I could use another spirit'. Your current one really sucks."

The large silver cat that had been addressed as Ghostbutton was now on top the other spirit, clawing away at it.

"That's enough! Fire spirit, return to your realm!" The girl waved her hand in front of her, and the spirit disappeared. As for the girl, she was knocked onto her back my Ghostbutton.

"Now Ghostbutton, you know you aren't allowed to kill people. That's my job."

Anita approached the girl, cleaver in hand.

"Let's get one thing straight. Never, ever, _ever _insult my cats. Got it?!"

Anita swung her arm down, and she would've killed the girl, if not for a blast of magic. The curvy black tendrils swirled and snapped around the girl as a dark and ominous voice said, "You have failed me, Scarlet."

With a shriek from the girl, the tendrils closed around her, then they were gone. Anita looked disappointed.

"Aw, I wanted to finally kill something for once!" Anita got giggles from Arora, who stopped when she realized Anita was serious. Mira tried to comfort her by saying, "Next time, Anita. Next time."

"And when will that be?"

"About 3...2...1..."

The demons stared at the five with hatred glowing in their eyes.

"Yay! I get to fight! Yah ready, Ghostbutton?"

The lioness roared in response, and Anita climbed onto it's back. "TO NARNIA OR WHERE EVER!"

Arora scanned the three other girls. "You guys ready for another fight?"

**i am now determined to make references to the people who read this story through their oc. that is now my plan.**

**wow, i just had a very depressive thought. **

**and yes, Andromeda is both a constellation and a galaxy. her story is that she was chained to a monster or something as punishment for her mother's bragging.**

**also, for all those Otakus out there, since Andromeda is a constellation, wouldn't she count as a celestial spirit? i wonder what her power would be...probably OP since she both a galaxy and a constellationXD  
><strong>

**anyway, hi. **

**im special.**

_**replies:**_

**Ck:** wait, there's a tuber named PeanutButterGamer? WHO IS HE, AND WHERE CAN I FIND HIS CHANNEL?! also, sorry, but no Paco. i have plans...*evil laugh cause i cant actually write on.* btw, *snuggles with Minty.* my hugs are over due! um...bald and no name? um..isn't that Vic from that one SB review? or Darkus? i can't tell, all bad guys are the same to me...THEY'RE ALL BALD AND STUFFIRIHSHRGHDRGSGR

**Lady A:** thanks friend!

** Magnet Man:** yup, sh*t went down. mm..delicious sh*t...wat?

**FullMetalCanine:** um, they wouldn't be hurt, but they wouldn't be all goody-goody with the spirit unless it was a wild one.

**i luv my sis. today(this was told to me by a friend, so i don't know if this really happened. ), sh*t went down. so apparently, some girls were making fun of me for having BF, and my sister went up to them, and was like "listen *sswholes, if you want to b*tch about my sis, you're gonna have to b*tch to me first."  
><strong>

**except i don't think she cussed, but that was along the lines of what she said. thank you sis, but you are still not allowed to eat my candy. that is mine, and you can't have it. (unless it's Jolly ranchers, in which case you can have them all)  
><strong>

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	31. Minty, Nell, and mentions of others

**WELP, HERE IT IS**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S!**

**HERE IS A NICE FLUFFY CHAPTER!**

**REPLIES AT THE END!**

_**MINTY POV**_

"So, where to?"

Nell and Minty walked through a very small forest that seemed familiar to Nell. Minty was leading the way, so Nell had absolutely no idea where she was going.

"To Block Lago."

Nell froze in her tracks.

"Minty, you do realize that Block Lago is a town where the colliding worlds earthquake began, right? It's filled with demons, not to mention thousands of people died there! Do you know how eerie that place is? Do you?!" Nell finished her small rant with a soft comment. "Do you know how much pain the memories cause me and everyone else?"

Minty put her hand on Nell's chin, which Nell had subconsciously lowered. Minty raised Nell's head, then put a smile on her face. "Do you know how much I would give to protect you? Come on, Nell! You have to have a least one good memory!"

Minty's confidence got Nell to smile as well. "Y-yeah, I guess I do have a few good memories."

Minty grabbed Nell's wrist, then ran the rest of the way until she burst from the trees. "Woah..."

"Welcome to Block Lago, my home town. Right now, we're in pig neighborhood. Before the collision of the worlds, this place used to be filled with farmers who raised up to ten pigs at a time in their house(my family included). Come on, there's more than meets the eye!"

Now it was Nell's turn to lead. Dodging around various piles of debris and tree branches, she and Minty sprint down the street. Once Nell pulled Minty inside the ruins of a house, the two let out a breath of air they didn't know they were holding. Minty let go of Nell's hand and wandered around the main room. There were holes in the walls, but various cloths had been draped over them and tied down. All the debris was gone, and a broken wooden floor was being over grown by moss and lichens. Minty sat down on a lump of moss to find it very soft. She also noticed a chest with the top broken off in the corner. It had pieces of spiderweb stuck to it here and there, and a small lantern sat next to it. Minty bent down and looked into the broken chest. Everything in it was either covered in dust or had a grey tint to it. There was one thing in particular that caught Minty's eye. The corner of an old wooden frame, most likely for a picture, stuff out from beneath a pile of dust. Minty pulled out the frame to find that it _did _have a picture in it. The picture had a much younger version of Maddie, Anita, Linda, Tasha, Nishi, Mara, Steven and Nell in it, as well as a small girl with ginger hair and a few freckles.

"The youngest girl is Gen."

Minty jumped at Nell's voice. "Geez, you almost ave me a heart attack. Both physically and mentally."

Nell blushed at Minty's comment, then continued her story. "Gen is short for Genevieve. Gen was Maddie's younger sister, but she was killed in the collision of the worlds. When me and Maddie were exiting the school, Gen had followed us. She kinda followed Maddie everywhere, so when we went onto the field, she followed. She was killed by demons right in front of our very eyes, and after that, we weren't the same. It's one of the reasons we fight. None of us, and I mean _none_, want others to loose their family."

A few tears ran down Nell's face as she said that, and Minty had closed the space with a hug. When she pulled away, Minty had a question.

"What is this place? I doubt you just randomly chose a house with ideal conditions for living when you pulled me in here."

Nell chuckled at Minty's question, then replied, "This was where we lived for about 18 weeks. Me, Anita, Maddie, Steven, Linda, Tasha, Mara and Nishi all lived here for a few months before we decided to train and fight instead of being crushed like ants. We already knew Nishi was a mapper just from our everyday lives, Steven's dad taught him how to make a sword using an anvil, Anita was just naturally good with animals, Mara was born an angle, and Maddie had discovered her sorceress powers when she saved me, so we decided it was a good idea. Now look at us. We have about 30 members, and half of us aren't even human!"

"And then you moved out of here and into the world."

"And found a very loyal friend about a year ago."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I _said_, I found a very loyal friend about a year ago."

"Remember that. Because I won't. I'll be to busy basking in your beauty."

"Minty...shut up."

"You don't want me to."

"S-shut up."

"You don't want me to!"

Minty ran out of the house and onto the black streets, flailing her arms about. Nell laughed and ran after Minty. Nell eventually caught up to Minty, and jumped onto her back. To her surprise, Minty changed into a large red fox.

"Where to my lady?"

"To the school! I have some things to gather there!"

Minty took off down the street, dodging the random pieces of stone. At one corner, a demon appeared out of no where and blocked their path. In response, Nell grabbed a tree branch and held it like a jousting stick. As Minty ran past, the branch was embedded into the demon by a well times stab from Nell.

"See? I told you I'd protect you!"

"Heh- Minty look out!"

When Minty looked forward, she saw large boulder, to large to dodge even if she slowed down, blocking their path. So instead of trying to stop, Minty sped up, and time seemed to slow down for Nell as Minty lifted her front paws up. She pushed up her back paws, and jumped. She barely cleared the rock, and then continued down the road towards the school.

"So Nell, what do you need from the school?"

"..."

"Nell?"

Minty risked a glance at her back and saw that Nell had squeezed her eyes closed. She was biting her lip and her knuckles were white from clinging to hard onto Minty's fur. Minty slowed down to a stop and shifted back into human form.

"Hey, Nell. Open your eyes."

Said girl opened her eyes.

"See? I told you I'd give everything to protect you. Come on, the school is up ahead."

Nell nodded and got up; she was sitting on Minty.

The pair walked the rest of the way with Minty holding Nell's hand.

When they got to the school, Nell slipped out of Minty's grasp and pulled open the door. She walked inside with Minty following, and immediately regretted it. The smell of rotting flesh was faint in the air, and parts of the ceiling had fallen through. Non the less, Nell pushed through. She walked straight ahead, ignoring the office to back-right and gym to the left. She wandered into a sub-main area and kept going straight until she hit a pair door with parts of the glass smashed through. She pulled the right door, and walked past the overgrown semi-circle checkout desk. She kept walking until she was around the desk, then turned left into a side area. Bookshelves were toppled over, and pieces of burned and broken books lay here and there, and very piled at the corners where the bookshelves met. She looked around, then walked over to a small pile of books a bit farther into the room. She dug around a bit, before getting up and walking over to the other section. Minty silently followed all the while.

The other section wasn't that different, except in the middle of the room multiple bookshelves had fallen over and a few ripped bean back chairs were lying open in the corner. Nell again wandered over to a pile of books and rummaged around for a bit; except this time she found what she was looking for. Nell pulled out a fairly big book with faded letters on it. When Minty cocked her head in confusion, Nell explained, "For Maddie and Linda. They love the Lord of the Rings."

Minty nodded, then followed Nell back to the main doors. Nell stood with her back to the front doors and looked around. She finally decided to turn right, and walked past the office doors. She walked up to the cafeteria doors, then turned right and kept walking. She turned left at the doors labeled 'Orchestra Hall', and walked into the second door on her right. She had walked through the storage area, and found her self in the Band Room. She looked to her right to see many instrument cases fallen off their shelves, and a few instruments were broken. Nell bent down and picked out a flute case with a few peices of ribbon it. She opened it, then closed it and picked it up.

"Nishi plays, or used to play, flute."

She then kept going along the wall of shelves until she came across the bass clarinets.

"We can't haul a bass clarinet around."

"I know, that's not what I was going for."

Nell bent down and pulled a trumpet case out of a slot. She opened it, then began to test the valves.

"Oh, I get it! You were going for your own instrument. Wait if there's brass and wood-winds here, then isn't there a-"

"Tuba?"

"Yes! Wait how'd you know?"

"When you're the commander of a group of thirty people, you tend to study them so you don't get them mixed up."

"Oh. Okay."

About an hour later, Nell had gone around most of the school, so she wandered downstairs to the lockers. When she got to a certain locker, she pulled up the lock, and the locker swung wide open. Nell pulled out a multicolored back back, as well as a spare jacket and a small plush pig. Nell pulled out whatever was in her backpack, aside from a few things, and put the jacket and pig in. Then she closed the locker, and went back upstairs. She again went to the main room, and then went right to the cafeteria. She walked across the room of overturned tables and chairs, until she found herself at the doors to the kitchen. She turned to Minty and said, "Okay Minty. Use your super sense of smell to find what's good and what's not, and I'll search this place for lunch boxes."

A few minutes later, both girls got to work. While Minty sniffed around for anything, Nell walked around, trying to find anything. When she couldn't, she walked over to the lost-and-found, and began to look for stuff.

Half an hour later, Minty came back with a few apples, some wheat, some water bottles, and a few potatoes. Nell put those in the backpack, as well as the book and the flute. Then she and Minty walked out the door and into the main room. As the two left the school, Nell questioned Minty on the apples.

"Oh, there's an apple tree outside. It's pretty big."

"Where?"

Minty led Nell to the tree, which seemed to be the only thing with color. Just as Nell was about to pick an apple, a roar was heard from behind, and a darkness demon approached. Upon seeing the demon, Minty urged Nell to go.

"But Minty, I can't leave you here. Darkness demons are the most deadly!"

"Exactly. I can't and won't let you get hurt. I promised to protect you, and I don't want to break this promise. Please?"

Nell sighed, but reluctantly turned around and ran. Minty gently smiled, then drew her hand blades, and turned around to meet certain death.

_At least I died protecting Nell. And I don't regret it. At all. I could never regret protecting my love. Please, stay safe, Nell._

**whooo!**

**and yeah, this is 2000 words long. i felt bad for making the normal 1500 word long chapter even though it was the 30th chapter, so here! have this! fluff fluff fluffy fluff...**

**anyway, its here on Valentine's! makes sense, right?**

**and how did i make this so fluffy?**

**he kissed me.**

**he really kissed me. **

**on the closest day to Valentine's possible that we were together. **

**and now im so freaking happy. URGUISRGUIAWLEVGIWALYVFIYESVFIYLWZEVEISYVG! #$%^&*()**

_**replies tat need replieing to:**_

**Ck:** im glad you took care of the Joker. NO ONE BADMOUTHS ME WITHOUT a) getting pulverized by my friends b) being beaten to death by me. also, i think it'll be Clara, Stephanie, and Justice. sound good? and Flare will be here soon..sooon...sooooooooooooooooooon! sorry, im just drunk on happiness

**Zamble: **im sure you would. that, or A would take over. and we all know what happens when A takes over.*shivers at hormones memory*

**FullMetalCanine: **thank you for that. also, for Valentine's day, he also gave me a box of chocolates. ill give you some next tuesdayXD

**Magnet Man: **no kidding.

**Lady A: **i knew you'd like the reference! i knew it!

**also, cause Steven has been wareing down my brain shield, and is now taking over my train of thought, who here is forever alone? cause im not!**

**DANG YOU STEVEN!**

**sorry for that...**

**any way, what will happen to Minty?! Will she die?!Will Nell save her?! Will i finally add the last oc into this?! **

**Steven: no.**

**Maddie: shut up Steven!**

**Gen: im in this! but wait, im not the final oc? darn it! **

**Me: nope. a certain oc that prevents all spoilers from happening still has to come in...**

**Flare: me?!**

**Me: maybe...maybe...**

**Anita: WHY CAN I NEVER FIND A PLACE TO HIDE THIS BODY!**

**Elisa: where's sky? *holds squid on pole***

**Janet: im in this A/N now.**

**Nishi: you need to add more friends in this like me...**

**Linda: *reads book***

**Tasha: *eats tater-tots***

**Mara: *stands there***

**Me: well, since you're all here, from me and my ocs to you guys, whether boy or girl, short or tall, old or young, fat or skinny, **

**All: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
